Live of Vocaloid
by Zei-san
Summary: Los gemelos Len y Rin conocen a Kaito desde la universidad, después de mucho, por fin les va bien a los 3, pero a Len le hacen una oferta de trabajo ¡es una gran oportunidad! pero trae consigo cambios ¿que relación tienen esa chica y Len?¿Por qué Kaito parece nervioso?¿Que le esconde Miku a su mejor amiga? Y todo porque "no es como si pudiéramos estar solo nosotros para siempre..."
1. Capítulo 1: …Por la controversia…

!Hola aquí Zei-san! soy nueva publicando fanfics en esta pagina a si que no sean duros con mi fic por favor, dicho esto vienen las aclaraciones:

los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

advertencia: Lemon, yuri, yaoi e incest.

y esta es la parte que nadie lee sobre el copyright: "los personajes no son míos, la historia si lo es (y cualquier adaptación requiere mi permiso Blablabla)"

finiquitado este asunto !disfruten del show!

* * *

><p>"Live of Vocaloid"<p>

Capítulo 1: "…Por la controversia…"

Una mañana perfecta para salir, un cielo azul sin una sola nube, estar en el parque, la piscina o simplemente afuera bajo el sol sería un deleite hoy, la chica respiro profundo y luego suspiro…

-que divertido seria- murmuro para sí misma, Rin Kagamine mientras miraba el cielo por ventana del estudio de su hermano.

-¿dijiste algo Rin?- pregunto su gemelo Len, sumergido en terminar los ajustes para la canción que le había sido pedida por la productora discográfica.

-nada, solo pensé en que deberíamos tomarnos un día libre de vez en cuando…- dijo colocándose junto a su hermano para ver los ajustes de la canción que había estado escribiendo en los últimos días.

-la cantara Kaito -fue lo que dijo Len al ver la expresión de su hermana al mirar la página que sostenía-y bueno… me pidieron algo con temática de playboy.

-te matara-rió Rin.

-si nadie le dice no habrá problema – replico mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa cómplice, la cual su reflejo imito-Muy bien, ya está- decía Len poniendo la hoja de la canción en la fotocopiadora, para luego poner las copias en una carpeta de manila- hay que llevarla para que la aprueben ¿me acompañas?-pregunto Len contento de haber terminado.

-claro –Rin miro su reloj, todavía le quedaba 20 minutos de descanso antes de continuar con una sesión de fotos de invierno -todavía falta para mi sesión de fotos- así ambos salieron hacia la oficina de la productora, en poco tiempo se encontraron con la conocida puerta doble que decía en letras negras sobre una lámina dorada "Lily Masuda directora de producción" Len toco la puerta y espero hasta que del otro lado se escuchó:

-pase-ambos gemelos entraron y vieron a la directora de producción en su gran escritorio con una tasa de café en sus manos- pero si son mis gemelos favoritos-dijo dejando de lado el café y sentándose de forma más profesional- Len, cariño tienes la canción ¿cierto?- declaró con un tono casi amenazante entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-si directora, venia para darle el visto bueno- dijo el gemelo extendiéndole la carpeta de malina.

La directora saco el contenido de la carpeta y lo leyó atentamente, después de un rato sin decir nada tomo su teléfono, les hizo una seña a Rin y Len para que tomaran asiento. Tomo la canción y le saco una foto copia digital, se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio. Presiono algunos botones en el teclado de la computadora y comenzó a hablar por teléfono ignorando por completo a los gemelos ahora sentados frente a ella.

-si, pensé lo mismo cuando la leí- decía la directora mientras hablaba por el celular-ni lo sueñes, me importa una pavada la prensa. Será un ¡bum! si lo hacemos con él–declaro con énfasis en la palabra "ÉL" luego sonrió a Rin y Len, los gemelos se miraron extrañados- aceptara. Es una gran oportunidad... ¡no me importa! lo convenceré…-suspiro con exasperación- ¿si lo convenzo se filma?- cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor- Es un trato, Kamui – abrió los ojos con victoria y acto seguido colgó el teléfono. Miró a los gemelos con una sonrisa y hablo:

-Len – miro al muchacho directo a los ojos- quiero que cantes esta canción y filmes el video musical.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los dos gemelos

-¿pero… directora esa canción no era para Kaito?- dijo Len- aparte yo no tengo experiencia como cantante soy un escritor…

-De canciones que siempre son un éxito para la compañía-Lily se apoyó con las dos manos en su escritorio – Len, sé que has intentado sacar un sencillo varias veces, pero nunca has logrado terminar tus demos. Voy a ser honesta, esta petición es en gran parte por márquetin publicitario. Desde hace tiempo la compañía está buscando lanzar un artista nuevo al mercado, pero deben tener un distintivo, ¿entiendes? Y tu Len eres perfecto para esto.

-¿pero por que con esta canción?- Rin se atrevió a preguntar, la directora le sonrió.

-por la controversia-rió por lo bajo- pero de eso hablaremos luego. Len no me respondas ahora consúltalo con la almohada y dime mañana tu respuesta, sé que es repentino, pero piénsalo. Esto podría ser el siguiente paso en tu carrera.

Así se dio por terminada esa extraña he improvisada reunión, Rin se dirigió a la sesión de fotos programada para ese día y Len regreso a su estudio; aún tenía que depurar algunos arreglos y pensar en ese ofrecimiento tan repentino.

Más tarde en el departamento de los gemelos, Len entro a la casa cansado, arrojo su cartera y las llaves en el lugar de siempre, se metió en su habitación, se desvistió y entró a la ducha; el agua tibia le vino de maravilla.

-_Es una gran oportunidad…-_le dijo su subconsciente.

-Pero no sé si quiero iniciar mi carrera con algo como esto- se contestó

-_pero solo será la primera vez para abrirte la puerta, luego presenta otros demos. Comienza con esto y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras_- le debatió su subconsciente. Finalmente termino de bañarse y regreso a la habitación. Se puso el pijama y se recostó en la cama, respiro profundamente "¿Que debería hacer?..." pensó. Luego sintió un peso a su lado hundir el colchón.

-Rin ¿Qué haces?-dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

– solo quería preguntarte si ¿has pensado en lo que la directora dijo esta mañana?

– Sinceramente Rin…no quiero comenzar así mi carrera como cantante, si hago esto mi trabajo se basa en crear escándalo. No soy un sensacionalista, no quiero vivir de eso y tú sabes que…- Rin le tapó la boca con la mano.

– Hermano te he dicho que no hables así de rápido, escucha, sabes que no importa lo que elijas, te apoyare, es mi trabajo como tu hermana- dijo con convicción sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama- además sería divertido oírte cantar esa canción ¿cuál era el título?- Len miro a su hermana.

– La canción es "Spice!"- Rin rió con ganas.

– Especial, especia, la canción hablaba sobre disfrutar con "cualquiera"-Rin hizo una comillas imaginarias con sus manos- pero ¿cuál sería el concepto del video?

– La directora no lo dijo- Len hizo una mueca- me inquieta.

– Te preocupas demasiado Hermano ¿quieres hacerlo o no?- Rin ahora estaba seria, le miro a los ojos y al verle dudar pregunto de nuevo- dime ¿quieres hacerlo? Se honesto, di lo que tu quieres hacer-Len cerró los ojos.

– Si quiero hacerlo... -abrió los ojos con molestia-pero no me gusta lo que representa, esta será la última vez que me aprovecho del amarillismo en mi carrera- levanto la mano de forma solemne.

– entonces está decidido.

– Pero Rin ¿estás de acuerdo? puede que sea un desastre.

– Len, si esa es tu decisión, te apoyare, siempre te apoyare- Rin dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa de comprensión, poso su mano en la mejilla de Len, para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabeza con ternura. termino por pedirle que se recostara sobre su regazo, aceptando el gemelo de buen agrado.

– Gracias-dijo Len desde la cómoda posición en la que se encoraba sintiéndose ahora totalmente relajado, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de ese momento de paz, hasta que se escuchó el sonido del timbre…-"Dios me odia"- pensó el rubio al abrir los ojos– ¿esperas a alguien?- pregunto Len frunciendo el ceño al ver la hora en su reloj de mesa. 7:45pm

– si- ante la respuesta Len se levanto del cómodo lugar en el que apoyaba su cabeza para ver como Rin salia de un brinco de la cama.

- ¿a quien?- soltó Len algo irritado al ver la correr a la puerta del cuarto.

- al repartidor, hora de cenar ¡pedí pizza!- Len cambio su gesto a una sonrisa y suspiro viendo como su hermana se dirigía a atender al repartidor.

Sabía que era posesivo con Rin, siempre lo había sido, sus celos de hermano eran muy comunes. se levanto para seguir a su linda hermanita la cual llevaba una enorme caja de pizza entre las manos cuando él ingreso a la sala.

– ¿comemos en mi cuarto y vemos una peli? - el rubio pregunto tomando la pizza de manos de su hermana y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

– ¿Para qué me preguntas si ya lo decidiste?- decía Rin mientras entraba al cuarto del chico y le veía poner el reproductor.

– Por cortesía- le contesto sonriendo, Len tomo de un cajón varias películas y se las paso a su hermana- Escoge -le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Rin examino las películas, comedia, comedia, romance, acción, acción, ninguna le pareció especialmente interesante, hasta que... terror... una peli de terror... hace tiempo recordaba haber visto el tráiler en la tele...

– esta- dijo Rin poniéndola en el reproductor.

– Muy bien ¡comencemos!- el rubio apago la luz y tomo el control, la película dio inicio.

Len sentado junto a la persona que más quería, solo ellos tal como siempre había sido se sintió completamente tranquilo y decidido para afrontar el paso que daría a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>Hola soy Zei-san y esta es mi primera historia les pido paciencia y consejo para mejorar como escritora (y mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía) si tienen dudas, elogios, criticas, consejos yo amenazas de muerte abajo pueden decírmelas gracias por leer y con eso !nos leemos pronto!.


	2. Capítulo 2: … sentir más…

!Hola, Zei-san otra vez! aquí les traigo el segundo captulo de Livo of Vocaloid que lo disfruten.

ATENCIÓN: ente fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), yuri, yaoi e incest. los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

¡Show is time!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: "… sentir más…"<p>

A la mañana siguiente Len despertó con un entumecimiento en el brazo izquierdo, al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que un peso se encontraba sobre su extremidad, giro la cabeza y se en encontró con su hermana plácidamente dormida utilizando su brazo como almohada.

– Rin- la llamo su hermano- despierta... Rin, tenemos que ir a trabajar-le dijo moviéndola levemente.

– No quiero ir a clases... Len- respondió acurrucándose mejor en el brazo de su hermano.

– Rin son las 7:00 tenemos que ir al estudio.

– ¿qué estudio?...- Rin abrió los ojos rápidamente- ¡es tarde!- se paró corriendo de la cama y se metió en el baño de la sala, Len se froto los ojos, movió el brazo entumecido con intención de relajarlo un poco y se levantó con dirección al baño de su cuarto.

Salieron corriendo, después de un desayuno exprés. Condujeron al estudio, gracias a la providencia lograron evitar el tráfico.

-Len, esto fue por andar viendo películas en la noche – dijo Rin cuando Len tomo la avenida para luego entrar al estacionamiento de la compañía.

-Rin… esto fue porque escogiste una peli de terror aun cuando te dan miedo- le respondió Len con gesto cansado, la chica inflo sus mejillas para hacer un puchero y luego aparto la mirada.

El auto viro con dirección al espacio designado para el auto de los hermanos y luego de aparcar Len suspiro y dijo.

-vamos Rinny no te enojes, no quiero pelear.- la chica lo miro con molestia.

-Ay, ve con la directora para decirle tu decisión- fue su respuesta.

"siempre es lo mismo" pensó el rubio al observando como su hermana se iba al ala este de la compañía, era una pequeña caprichosa. El chico bajo del auto para dirigirse a la oficina de la Directora, esta se alegró al saber la respuesta de Len.

-bien, Len esto es muy prometedor, todo estará listo por la tarde, ve a la sala de mezclas, puedes comenzar hoy mismo con la pista de audio-Lily llamo a su asistente por el teléfono fijo de la oficina dándole algunas instrucciones.

-¿hoy? pero directora Lily ¿no cree que debería…

-Len, no hay ni un minuto que perder- le interrumpió declarando, animada y sonriente, Len suspiro con resignación, Lily era una mujer mordaz, siempre que se trataba de trabajo, confiable sin lugar a dudas e influyente como nadie. Contradecirla no era una opción.

-con permiso…-la asistente paso con una mirada seria- tengo todo los documentos que me pidió.

-gracias Gumi-dijo Lily al recibir la carpeta de manos de la chica peliverde- quédate y toma nota- ordenó y al instante la joven de pelo verde se sentó junto a Len con una libreta y bolígrafo en mano, que al parecer llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Len, te hago entrega de tu nuevo contrato de trabajo como cantautor de la compañía. Firma en plazo de una semana después de revisarlo con un representante si lo ves conveniente. -Lily aflojo su tono autoritario- supongo que hablaras con IA ¿cierto?

-sí, es mi primera opción. Como es representante de mi hermana-respondió Len.

-Bien, Gumi, envía una copia del contrato de Len a IA cuando terminemos. - Gumi asintió anotando algo más en su libreta.

-esto… gracias directora- Len se sorprendió de lo rápido que había resultado todo.

-ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo. En la carpeta también esta una hoja con las salas designadas para la grabación- con ello Lily vio finalizada la reunión y Len se dirigió a la sala de mezclas, para hacer la base de la pista y luego con el sonidista para comenzar a grabar la canción ese mismo día.

Paso la mayor parte de la mañana hasta las 12:30am terminando la base de la pista para la canción, cuando estuvo terminada la llevo con el sonidista.

"sala 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… ¡6! es esta" pensó Len al llegar a su sala de grabación asignada, para luego abrir la puerta, Len encontró al sonidista dormido sobre la consola de ajustes. Tenía un sombrero que le cubría el rostro y ambos brazos completamente tatuados. Len se acercó y dijo con cautela.

– Señor, disculpe- el hombre despertó, se acomodó el sombrero y dijo.

– Mm… hola ¿vas a grabar?- dijo señalando la consola de ajustes medio adormilado.

– ¿He? Sí, si… mucho gusto, soy Len Kagamine- Len le ofreció su mano al hombre para que la estrechara.

– Hola soy Charles Silero - dijo tomando la mano de Len y haciendo ese saludo pandillero que al parecer todos los hombres saben por instinto, saludo que Len contesto por inercia con algo de incomodidad- seré tu sonidista hoy ¿tienes una pista para grabar?- Pregunto sonriendo y sentándose frente a la consola de nuevo.

– Claro, recién la termine esta mañana, cuento con usted para poder terminar hoy mismo- saco el CD con la pista y se la paso al hombre.

– Mmm, que ambicioso chico, deberías tomártelo con calma- se colocó los enormes auriculares y escuchó la pista.

– Suena muy bien –dijo Charles a los dos minutos-buen trabajo ¿me pasas la letra?

– Por supuesto – Len se sentó en la silla libre frente a la caja de ajustes. Él y Charles pasaron un rato repasando la letra de la canción con la pista. Charles era un excelente sonidista, cada pequeño detalle de los tonos los vio con solo leer la letra, comenzaron a grabar en tiempo record.

ahora en la cabina de grabación, Len cantaba, era perfecto, pero algo no cuadraba, la música dejó de sonar y entonces Charles hablo a través del micrófono.

– ¡Eh! Muchacho, sal un momento.

– ¿Eh? Ok - Len salió de la cabina sin entender, Charles, le miro y pregunto.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? cantas muy bien pero no puedo sentirte en la canción, tienes que poner algo de ti en ella, si tú no la sientes ¿cómo esperas que los demás lo hagan?- Len suspiro, Charles tenía razón.

– Perdón, me esforzaré... más...-el hombre levanto una mano, como pidiendo un alto.

– no tienes que sentirte mal, solo digo que le pongas corazón, niño, dijiste que tu escribiste la canción y que hiciste la mezcal básica de la pista ¿dime porque no puedes cantar tu propia canción?-el hombre se cruzó de brazos algo dubitativo.

– Bueno, es que originalmente esa canción no era para mí- respondió pasándose la mano por el cabello.

– -Ya veo- dijo el hombre sujetando su mentón - ¿qué imagen tenías cuando la escribiste?-el hombre colocó sus tatuados brazos tras su cabeza con una sonrisa- ¿una fantasía de ti mismo?- Len frunció el ceño-no te molestes – río el hombre.

– A un amigo que antes tenía esa fama- dijo sonriendo al pensar en Kaito.

– Eso explica por qué la canción no cuadra contigo-volvió a reír- intenta entrar en personaje entonces.

– ¿en personaje?

– Si niño, actúa como tu amigo, piensa como él lo haría y busca alguna chica que te haga sentir como a él. Tomemos un descanso piensa en una buena imagen mental y luego terminemos esta grabación-Len asintió y fue a la cafetería del estudio, mientras Charles pensaba en lo cómico que era la nueva mascota de Lily.

– "una imagen mental, un personaje, yo como un playboy, yo aprovechándome de una chica... no, no importa cómo lo veas, no me veo de ese tipo"-pensó el rubio al pararse en la fila para comprar un café y algo de comer.

– ¡Len!- Rin le sorprendió parándose junto a él sin que se diera cuenta con su cara de yo-soy-muy-inocente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Rin, no estabas molesta conmigo?-Len la miro con sospecha.

– ¿Quién? ¿yo? No, como podría molestarme contigo, Lenny.

– ¿Qué quieres hermanita?

– Yo…-desvió la mirada – ¿Por qué siempre eres tan suspicaz Len?- Rin suspiró como si pensara lo que iba a decir- siento lo de esta mañana me moleste por nada… fui muy tonta… fue... mi culpa que casi llegáramos tarde en un día importante… y…-Len le tapó la boca con la mano.

– No hables tan rápido, te morderás la lengua-le acarició la cabeza, hace algunos años ambos eran de la misma estatura pero ahora, Len era prácticamente media cabeza más alto que Rin por lo que ella siempre tenía que alzar la cabeza para verle.

– ¡Mira quién habla! ¡esa es mi frase! – le saco la lengua.

– Jajá ¡rin eres adorablemente infantil, hermanita! – Rin sintió sus mejillas calientes ¿Cómo su hermano podía decir esas cosas sin ninguna vergüenza?

– Len eres… ¡no digas esas cosas!- miro su reloj de muñeca- es tarde. Suerte con la canción, adiós- se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, su hermano se quedó sin entender muy bien la reacción que tuvo.

– "Len, idiota, diciendo esas cosas con tanta ligereza"- Rin se fue al set del ala este. Ya había acabado el comercial y se diría a donde estaba la escenografía para la sesión fotográfica del día.

– Rin, tienes la cara roja ¿qué te paso? - dijo Miku con preocupación tocándole la frente a Rin con la palma de la mano para tomarle la temperatura.

– No me pasa nada, solo me encontré con Len y dijo algunas tonterías- dijo inflando las mejillas con molestia.

– Mmm, ya veo…- Miku Hatsune era cantante y modelo, conocía a Rin casi tan bien como si fueran hermanas, sabía que su amiga solo se ponía así por su hermano Len. Y aunque nunca lo habían hablado seriamente ella sabía que Rin sufría de un severo caso de Complejo-de-hermano pero como Len nunca parecía notar a Rin, y además la misma Rin parecía no entender sus sentimientos, la ojiaqua solo optaba por mirar desde la distancia.

– ¿Qué? ¿porque me miras así?- decía Rin intentando calmar el rojo de su cara, al ver que su amiga se le quedo viendo por un instante.

– No es nada, pensaba que no has cambiado desde que te conozco- Miku se rio.

– ¿tú también? ¿Por qué a todo mundo le ha dado por decir que soy infantil?

– Len te dijo infantil.

– No me lo estas preguntando ¡Miku!

– Lo siento, pero… ¡Oh! mira que tarde es….

– Miku, no cambies de tema… oye ¡espera!- la peliaqua se fue corriendo. Si, se imaginaba a Len diciéndole infantil con una frase como "…tan tierna como infantil…" o algo parecido.

Len ahora sentado en silencio con su café y su almuerzo comenzó a pensar, haciendo un esfuerzo por asimilar la imagen mental que estaba trabajando, pero…

- "nada, no logro visualizarlo"- respiro profundo- "¿Cómo trasmitir algo que no siento?"- comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo Charles "Eso explica por qué la canción no cuadra contigo" fue lo que dijo.

- Len, huele a quemado desde aquí, tu cerebro va a estallar-le saludo sentándose junto a él con una sonrisa un chico peli azul.

- hola Kaito, a mí también me da gusto verte- le respondió el rubio a su mejor amigo ignorando su comentario con algo de molestia.

- ¿En qué piensas? Pareciera que estas exprimiéndote el cerebro - comento Kaito dándole un mordisco a su sándwich y un sorbo a su refresco- ¿piensas como volver a dejar sin trabajo a tu mejor amigo?-pregunto con tono de enojo fingido.

- me disculpo, la directora lo decidió por si sola y para cuando medí cuenta ya estaba todo casi firmado… fue… repentino- Len hizo una mueca.

- Jajá clásico, así fue como nos contrató hace 2 años- se carcajeo al recordar.

Sus planes a futuro habían fallado, en el caso de Kaito sus progenitores no planeaban darle más la vida fácil, por ello le obligaron a independizarse. En el caso de Len, bueno, Len y Rin no tenían padres a los que acudir, era una historia turbia. Habían quedado a los 14 años a cargo de su tía Meiko, más tarde al cumplir la mayoría de edad dejaron la casa de esta y comenzaron a estudiar becados en un internado y luego en la universidad también becados se volvieron muy amigos de Kaito. Fue durante esa dura época en el paro al terminar sus estudios que la directora Lily vio a Len y Kaito en una plaza tocando la guitarra y la armónica. La mujer pasó por ese lugar varios días, siempre les dejaba dinero en el "sombrero de donaciones" y les pedía esta o aquella canción, una de esas veces les dejo su tarjeta, la cual en tipografía dorada decía "Compañía Discográfica Estudios de Publicidad Crypton future media " y más abajo "Directora general de producción" la mujer les dijo "tienen talento, si están interesados pueden venir en horario de oficina, deben mostrar esa tarjeta en recepción" al recibir esta oferta ninguno de los jóvenes dudo en escuchar a la directora. Terminaron trabajando en la compañía, Len como escritor musical en la división de creativos y Kaito opto por trabajar un sencillo en el que realizo una colaboración con Miku, una de las caras más famosas de la empresa, así mismo Rin consiguió trabajo de modelo. Un día que fue a ver a su hermano, Le confundieron con una de las "chicas para comercial" y termino tomando un casting para promocionar un labial, cual fue la sorpresa de Rin al saber que no le regalaban un labial sino que había conseguido la "actuación más natural del día" y por tanto el trabajo…

- Len… Leen… ¡Len Kagamine!-grito Kaito preocupado porque su amigo llevaba tiempo mirando a la nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –agitó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Ya estas devuelta o sigues en la luna?- el peli azul le dio un golpecito en la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan para allá?

- Lo siento, estaba recordando cómo fue que terminamos aquí hace 2 años- Kaito sonrió.

- Ya veo ¿y cómo va la canción? es tu primer sencillo, debes estar feliz. Siempre pensé que debiste trabajar conmigo y hacer un dueto.

- Lo sé, pero en ese entonces tenía que conseguir dinero, no solo para mí; tenía a Rin y necesitaba algo más estable que fuera menos problemático- Len terminó el último sorbo de su café y dio un suspiro.

- Siempre tan responsable, eres un buen hermano, Len- Kaito lo despeinó.

- ¡Estate quieto! – le dijo el rubio dándole un pequeño empujón.

- Jajá ok, ok y a fin de cuantas… ¿de qué va la canción? me dijiste que la canción era de estilo playboy ¿vas a cantarla tal cual como me la escribiste?

- Eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero no logro conectarme con la canción, quiero decir, la canto bien pero no con el sentimiento que debería.

- Bueno, entonces búscale el sentido de forma que se ajuste a ti, dirígela a lo que te haría sentir como en la canción, que haya una razón ¿me entiendes? –decía Kaito de forma distraída terminando su comida.

– Una razón… mmm ¡una razón! ¡Eso es!-Len tuvo una epifanía-Kaito eres un genio.

– ¿Lo soy? Quiero decir ¡si lo soy! ¿Ves? deberías escuchar mis consejos más seguido.

– Quizás lo haga, adiós…- fue corriendo a la sala de grabación.

– -¡Charles! – dijo al entrar a la sala y ver al sonidista comiendo Ramen-¡ya sé que es lo que está mal con esto!

– ¿de qué hablas, chico?- pregunto dejando a un lado el ramen.

– Tal como dijiste no la siento, eso es porque no soy yo, no puedo trasmitir emociones que nunca he sentido…- Charles le miro dubitativo-… pero puedo tomar emociones que tengo y aplicarlas a esto, solo tengo que cambiar el mensaje fundamental, mira- Len tomo su copia de la canción y cambio algunas partes de la letra, las partes que realmente no congeniaban con él- ¿qué tal? – la canción no hablaría sobre disfrutar con "cualquiera" sino de algo más cercano para él como en "lejos porque quiero estar demasiado cerca"

– Mmm… interesante, a grandes rasgos es la misma canción, pero ahora es más un "no quiero arruinarlo, por eso debo estar con otras" esta genial pero no es la canción aprobada, cualquier cambio hay que notificarlo antes de grabar.

– Charles, por favor, grabemos con esta letra. Sé que no está aprobada, si no parece que lo hago bien paremos y continuemos con la original, solo déjame probar cantarla de esta forma- miro a Charles suplicante, el sonidista suspiro de forma pesada, este chico… le recordaba a él cuando era joven.

– Está bien, pero si no me convences en tu primer intento…

– Te convenceré, no te preocupes- dijo Len con una confianza que no pensaba poseer.

– Bueno, niño, demuestra lo que dices- le dijo empujándole a la cabina para grabar.

Len se paró frente al micrófono, se colocó los audífonos y espero a que la pista comenzara a sonar. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar en la nueva letra, la música le invadió "no soy un playboy solo… no puedo estar contigo, por eso me descargo con otras" tuvo esa frase en la mente mientras cantaba.

– ¡Excelente chico! ahora sube el tono- abrió los ojos al escuchar a Charles a través de los auriculares mientras la música hacia un espacio, le mostro el pulgar en alto para darle a entender que le había escuchado.

De nuevo cerró los ojos, comenzó la segunda mitad de la canción, ahora la frase que había usado para concentrarse se volvió en una imagen, una con rubio cabello, con una sonrisa de yo-soy-muy-inocente y ojos azules, la imagen se volvió intensa, cada detalle se volvió vívido… "real" en su mente. Al pasar los segundos incluso recordó el olor a naranjas de su perfume favorito y la delgada línea de su cordura se fue destiñendo hasta quedar invisible.

– Bien, Len eso es todo por hoy, mañana le daremos los toques finales, será un exitazo-rió Charles a través de los auriculares.

El corazón de Len estaba desbocado, se sentía extraño, la canción, en algún momento se mimetizo con ella.

– Len, le llevare este demo a la directora. Le gustará, estoy seguro.

– Gracias por su trabajo- dijo Len saliendo de su trance aun estando algo confundido.

– Jajá para ser cantante eres de lo más regido, suéltate un poco, si te relajas cantaras mejor- Len sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero seguía enmarañado con el hilo de pensamientos que le llevo a que esa imagen se conectase con él y la canción.

– Si… quizás deba soltarme… y sentir más…-respondió por inercia pero esas palabras le llevaron de nuevo a la imagen…

"¿Qué es esto?" pensó Len con el corazón una vez más desbocado al salir del estudio con dirección a su coche, había sido un largo día y tendría que pensar en algunas cosas en casa.

* * *

><p>!LEE AQUÍ¡<p>

¡hola! espero que les gustara como avanza la historia, pronto comenzara las revelaciones de sentimientos y los momentos intensos para los gemelos mujajaja y los que estén esperando por el yuri y el yaoi no desesperen que todo se desarrollara a su debido tiempo (pero si no pueden esperar pueden las/los fans del yuri ir a mi otro fic "Cosas de trabajo" es un two-shot sobre La directora Lily y su secretaria Gumi que subiré en los procimos 3 días) y si se lo preguntaban estaré subiendo capitulo todos los jueves (o eso intentare jejé) ¡también queria agradecer los Reviews que me escribieron! me alienta que mi primera historia les pareciera interesante.

ahora si tienen otras dudas, elogios, criticas, consejos y/o amenazas de muerte abajo pueden decírmelas gracias por leer y con eso !nos leemos pronto!.


	3. Capitulo 3: …no me dejes…

!hola a todos, hoy como todos los jueves e vuelto con otro cap de Live of Vocaloid!

ATENCIÓN: ente fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), yuri, yaoi e incest. los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

!Lean y disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: "…no me dejes…"<p>

5:38pm marcaba su celular. Había dejado a Len esperando en el estacionamiento durante 40 minutos mientras terminaba la sesión de fotos. Corriendo se dirigió al lugar designado para su coche y cuando estuvo a algunos metros de distancia diviso a su hermano sobre el capo del vehículo. Rin de inmediato lo analizo, había algo diferente en él, sentado con una mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, estaba despeinado y su ropa desarreglada, tenía las mangas arremangadas, su chaqueta negra, la sujetaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Todo aquello en lugar de hacerle ver desaliñado le daba, junto con la puesta del sol, un aire a chico malo de cine, ella se quedó observando y en algún momento Len pareció percatarse, giró su cabeza en la dirección en la que Rin se encontraba, sonrió al ver a su hermana alzo y agito el brazo en señal de saludo, salto de su asiento y solo en el momento que Len se dirigió a la puerta del conductor fue que las conexiones cerebrales de Rin le hicieron agitar la cabeza y retomar la marcha hacia el automóvil, abrió la puerta del copiloto e ingreso al coche.

– Tardaste- fue lo primero que dijo el rubio al encender el vehículo.

– Lo siento, se alargó ¿y tú como te fue con la canción? ¿Todo bien?- Len sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Lo que sucedió grabando la canción le tenía liado todavía.

– Me… fue bien-hizo una pausa de forma que se calmara su mente- si aprueban mi demo estaremos grabando el video en una semana –Len saco el coche a la avenida y durante el trayecto por un largo rato el silencio se adueñó del interior del vehículo.

– ¿grabar el videoclip todavía te preocupa?-pregunto la rubia intentando romper ese silencio. El auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo.

– Si pero ¿qué tan malo puede ser?- Len le sonrió a su hermana con confianza.

– te veo más confiado con lo del videoclip ¿paso algo?- el semáforo paso a verde y Len continuo a la siguiente salida.

– Nada en realidad…-dijo el chico fijando su vista más en el camino de forma algo tensa-"no pienses en lo que paso grabando, no tiene nada que ver"- se dijo a si mismo.

Rin frunció el ceño, sabia a la perfección cuando Len mentía, eran gemelos. Le conocía tanto como a sí misma, quizá más.

– Len, paso algo. –dijo en tono afirmativo cuando el chico salió de la calle principal al parking de su departamento.

– Enserio Rinny, no pasó nada solo… me siento como un novato- se inventó y por la cara de Rin al parecer se lo creyó.

– ¿enserio? ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan tenso de pronto? – no se lo creía ni un poco, Len le ocultaba algo… y ella averiguaría que era.

– Sí, es solo eso- respondió de la manera más natural que pudo. ya habían llegado Rin se quedo preocupada.

-"¿que te pasa hermanito?"-piso la rubia en mientras bajaban del auto.

Eran la 7:23pm miro Rin en el reloj de su computador al apagarlo. Se levantó de su escritorio para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pero cuando salió de su habitación escucho música que parecía provenir de la habitación contigua, una melodía rítmica y agradable que pronto fue acompañada por la voz de su hermano en un tono que nunca le había escuchado antes. Se acercó a la puerta como si estuviera oyendo algo indebido, escucho cada palabra con atención y abrió su boca de la sorpresa, esa letra no se parecía a la que Len le había mostrado en su estudio, esta estaba llena de emociones, llena de pasión, Lo notó inmediatamente, esas palabras… Len se las decía a alguien en esa canción, su hermano quería a alguien pero no podía estar con esa chica y por eso desviaba su atención con otras.

-¿Len… de verdad quieres a alguien así? ¿Te has comportado así con alguien?-susurro junto a la puerta, sintiéndose abrumada de pronto. Al mismo tiempo escucho el final de la canción, la música se apagó y la voz de Len se oyó, atravesó la puerta con toda claridad llegando a los oídos de Rin.

-¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza?! ¡No es posible que no pueda cantar sin que aparezcas en mi mente!- oyó a Len intentando ahogar el grito sin éxito.

Sintió a Len acercarse a la puerta y corrió, corrió a la cocina abrió el refrigerador, comenzó a hurgar dentro sin ver realmente que había "Len hasta enamorado, Len se enamoró y yo no me di cuenta y no puede estar con quien quiere" pensó en ello sintiendo una punzada de alivio, se detuvo en seco, estaba alivia de que su hermano fuera infeliz ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué clase de persona se sentía bien por la infelicidad de… su ser amado…?

*Ring, Ring, Ring* se escuchó el teléfono de la sala sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Se dirigió al aparato y contesto el ignorando sus crecientes emociones.

-Casa Kagamine ¿Quién habla?- del otro lado de la línea hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿hola, hay alguien?-pregunto la rubia.

- Hola ¿se encuentra Len Kagamine?- contesto una voz femenina desconocida. Rin sintió la punzada de alivio volverse un puñal, uno clavado con fuerza en su pecho.

-¿Quién quiere hablar con él?-pregunto con la voz más natural que pudo.

- Luka. Megurine Luka ¿con quién hablo? –Interrogo la desconocida.

-Soy Rin Kagamine, la hermana de Len-respondió adoptando un tono más neutral.

-si pudiera hablar con Len te lo agradecería mucho-la vos segura y tintineante del otro lado del teléfono la descoloco en el acto.

-¿quién es, Rin? -Pregunto su hermano entrando a la sala de forma tranquila, sin rastro de la frustración que antes había escuchado en su vos.

-es para ti, una chica, Luka… creo-le extendió a su hermano el teléfono apretando dicho objeto más de la cuenta, manteniendo la esperanza de que Len no tomara la llamada y dijera que era una desconocida.

-¡Luka!- tomo el teléfono de la mano de su hermana y con una sonrisa que a Rin le pareció casi nostálgica. Len se dirigió a la cocina. Rin se acercó detrás de su hermano fingiendo servirse un tazón de cereales despreocupadamente, al tiempo que Len preparaba una ración de comida recalentada.

-¡hola Luka! ¿Cómo estás?-el efusivo saludo de Len se le hizo extraño, fuera de la música Len no destacaba por ser expresivo, al contrario, adoptaba una aptitud seria para con los demás en contra posición a ella, que casi parecía compensar la falta de energía de su gemelo - ¡Oh Por eso la llamada jajá! que coincidencia…-Rin termino de servir el cereal y se dispuso a buscar la leche-¡claro, será increíble! hace tiempo que no hacíamos nada juntos- el sonido del microondas irrumpió distrayendo un poco a Len, justo en el instante que Rin terminaba de vaciarla leche en su tazón- ok… a decir verdad yo también voy a cenar Luka, jajá nos vemos- y así corto la llamada.

-Rin no vas a creer esto, una excompañera de la universidad está encargada de dirigir el videoclip de Spice! Es genial ¡dios que suerte! Si Luka dirige puedo estar más tranquilo.

-¿Una excompañera de la universidad? ¿Cómo es que no la conozco?- Rin interrogo pensando que era verdaderamente extraño que no la hubiera conocido o escuchado su nombre, ya que, ella, Len y Kaito durante la universidad siempre estaban juntos debido a que sus respectivas facultades compartían el mismo amplio edificio.

- oh… eso es porque Luka estudiaba la licenciatura en artes audiovisuales al otro lado del campus. Kaito y yo la conocimos porque necesitábamos hacer una presentación audiovisual para nuestra tesis, así que pedimos consejos a los de su facultad y terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Recuerdas esa presentación… ¿la chica en las computadoras chequeando todo antes de que comenzáramos?-Rin rememoro ese día, busco a dicha chica en sus recuerdos, ubicando a una chica con unas pintas demasiado informales para estar en una presentación de tesis, quien permaneció detrás de una mesa llena de laptops y cableado durante la exposición de Len y Kaito.

-Mmm… si… creo que la recuerdo ¿la de ropa… estridente… no?- respondió Rin intentado recordar los rasgos faciales de la chica fallando en su intento, únicamente recordando el tono rosa de su cabello.

-sí, ella era Luka…- Len sonrío al recordar a la chica con una mirada de nostálgica alegría- no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ella.

-veo que le tienes mucho aprecio, Lenny- dijo Rin ladeando la cabeza a modo curioso, captando su gemelo la indirecta.

-no es lo que piensas Rin… Luka es… diferente de otras chicas- Rin arqueó una ceja al escuchar dicha respuesta.

-diferente… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-frunció el ceño ¿Qué se traía Len con esa achica?

-es una larga historia-evadió el gemelo huyendo a su habitación con la comida recalentada antes que su hermana indagara más en su relación con Luka.

Rin, ahora sí que estaba intrigada ¿Por qué Len no le hablaba a fondo de la tal Luka…? Suspiro cuando su hermano huyo de forma cobarde para evitar sus preguntas. Se terminó el cereal en la cocina, cavilando como le sonsacaría la información en otro momento dirigiéndose a su habitación y recostó en la cama.

Si esa Luka Legumina o como sea, era la chica que le gustaba a Len. Ella como su hermana tenía derecho a saberlo. Se retiró a su habitación pensando ¿Cómo sería cuando Len tuviera una pareja? No es que su hermano nunca hubiera tenido una novia pero a ella siempre le había parecido que Len no era enserio con ninguna.

-"algún día tenía que pasar… no es como si pudiéramos estar solo nosotros para siempre"- se dijo a si misma al recostarse en su cama-"ahora que lo pienso siempre habíamos sido Len y yo…"- rememoro docenas de eventos, en todos aparecía Len, siempre a su lado, cuidando de ella y viceversa…

-"Rin, no te preocupes no necesitamos de la tía Meiko siempre que estemos nosotros estaremos bien"- había dicho su hermano cuando tomaron la resolución de vivir por su cuenta… eso fue lo último que cruzo por la mente de Rin antes de que finalmente se durmiese.

Len al terminar de comer, salió de su habitación, fue a la cocina, lavo el plato y cubiertos, al volver se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación contigua a la de él estaba abierta con la luz encendida, se asomó al interior. Su hermana yacía dormida en la cama; la miro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"se ve tan linda cuando duerme"-la vio moverse algo incomoda en la cama.

-Len no me dejes…-susurro removiéndose en su sueño. Len le coloco una cobija y beso su frente.

-"no te preocupes nunca iré a ningún lado sin ti, solo nos necesitamos tu y yo…."- pensó Respondiendo por pura inercia, pero en cuanto lo hubo pensado se dio cuenta del absurdo de su afirmación. A pago la Luz cerrando la puerta de la habitación al salir, soltó un sonoro suspiro

-¿qué me pasa?-dijo para sí apartando con su mano el cabello de su cara- soy su hermano…- apretó la mandíbula como si le doliera la frase que acababa de prenunciar-aunque quisiera no podría estar solo con ella para siempre- camino hasta entrar en su habitación y se tiro en la cama al apagar la luz.

-"Rin siempre ha soñado formar una familia"-pensó mirando el techo en la oscuridad, eso era algo que la rubia le había dicho en más de una ocasión- "encontrara a alguien y tendré que entregársela"-cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, tenso su cuerpo al pensar en Rin junto a otro hombre entregándole todo su ser y simplemente deseo destruir esa posibilidad-"soy un egoísta, quererla a mi lado solo porque no quiero estar solo"- pensó y comenzó a repasar una y otra vez la letra de Spice! Hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, tal como siempre los gemelos Kagamine partieron a la compañía, después de su desayuno. Se despidieron en la entrada. El gemelo se dirigiría a terminar con la canción y la gemela tenía que ir con Miku e IA su representante a una locación para grabar un sketch promocional.

Len se adentró en los pasillos del edificio que tanto conocía, recorriéndolos con pesadez, pensando en el día de ayer, en la noche anterior y en cómo se había comportado, como su cerebro presentía algo diferente a su alrededor. Spice! Se convirtió en un reflejo de lo peor de sí mismo y ahora que era consciente de ello no podría hacer nada más que aceptarlo y reprimirse, enterrando ese absurdo pensamiento egoísta que surgía en su mente hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

-solo lo olvidare…-murmuro para sí mismo, cuando entro en la salsa de mezclas encontrando a Charles, más activo que la primera vez que ingreso en aquel lugar.

-¡eh hola Len!-Charles alzo una mano a modo de saludo con una mirada emocionada – ¿sabes? la directora escucho el demo y dijo que era un cambio muy radical a la letra que entregaste…

-pero… -indago Len esperando lo peor.

- la aprobó- Charles miro a Len soltar un suspiro de alivio- estoy remezclado un poco tu pista, escucha ¿qué tal?- El hombre le entrego un par de auriculares para que empezaran a trabajar.

-"esto es lo que tengo que hacer"-Len tomo los audífonos-"me centrare en trabajar"-pensó el rubio colocándose los auriculares.

Paso una hora hasta que Len volvió a la cabina de grabación con la nueva versión de la pista.

-Len ¿listo?- el rubio asintió- bien en 3,2…- Charles descontó con los dedos… dejando el "1" en el aire para qué Len solo escuchara la pista.

El rubio dejo que la música sonara, comenzó a cantar y tal como esperaba esa persona volvió a surgir conforme la música avanzaba en crescendo…

-"no puedo pararlo ¿cierto?"- pensó Len dejando fluir sus emociones, lo que había estado intentando evitar pasaría sin más, esa fotografía volvería a llenarlo, a consumirlo… -"sin que pudiera hacer nada… yo…"- canto Spice! Con todo lo que tenía, dejo que los recuerdos de dos cabelleras rubias siempre juntas, lo colmaran…

En el momento que la canción acabo, se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba, de lo ligero que se sentía, parecía haberlo sacado todo, todo aquello que había retenido quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Un pausado aplauso que poco a poco se acrecentó, llego a sus oídos, era Charles quien producía dicho sonido en aumento.

-¡Len, eso fue genial! ¡Dios! qué cambio- Charles dejo de aplaudir –chico hoy estas en la zona, a esto me refería cuando dije que pusieras algo de ti en ella, hagámoslo una vez más, solo para asegúranos del resultado final- Len solo asintió y Charles descontó de nuevo -bien en… 3…2…- y así Charles dejo el "1" en el aire, arrojándolo devuelta a las fauces de su otro yo….

* * *

><p>!ya esta aquí el cap 3! dios lo que se viene jijiji ¿que creen que pasara con Len? díganme ¿podrá contenerse o terminara por hacer algo muy tonto...? pueden decirme que opinan aquí abajo ¡gracias por leer y hasta el procimo jueves!<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4: …solo iré al baño…

!Zei-san devuelta a la acción! hola a todos, hoy es jueves así que el nuevo cap esta listo!

ATENCIÓN: en este fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), yuri, yaoi e incest. los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

!ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: "…solo iré al baño…..."<p>

Rin se había despedido de Len en el estudio para ir a la grabación de un sketch promocional con Miku y su representante y ahora se encontraba en los remolques de vestuario en la locación; esperando el aviso para salir a grabar. Ya había sido maquillada y tenía el vestuario correspondiente, así que se dedicó a descansar en la silla de maquillaje, pero no paso mucho antes de que tocaran la puerta del remolque.

-¡señorita Rin!- la llamó la asistente de producción- ¡estamos listos para empezar!- suspiró estirándose para luego salir y saludar a la asistente con una sonrisa permitiéndole a esta guiarla a el lugar de la primera toma. Mientras se acercaba a dicho lugar se dio cuenta de que el equipo de producción se encontraba reunido en círculo.

-¡bien, hoy es el último día de nuestra querida Luka en el equipo de "Stock media" hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que salga bien ¡¿sí?!- del centro del gentío se oyó una voz masculina que Rin reconoció como la voz del director, seguida por unas voces vitoreando con alegría.

-¡que hable, que hable!- se escuchó un coro de exclamaciones.

-¡vamos Luka, no te hagas del rogar!- se alzó una voz más.

-¡bien, bien!-se dejó oír otra voz, esta vez una que a Rin le pareció conocida– bueno chicos gracias por todo este tiempo en "Stock media" son como una gran familia y me alegra haber podido formar parte de ella… - una voz femenina, tintineante y segura, al escucharla Rin estaba casi segura de haberla escuchado en otro lugar-no tienen idea de cómo les agradezco a todos, el cómo han trabajado conmigo estos 2 años ¡muchas gracias a todos!-un efusivo aplauso con pequeños gritos diciendo "te extrañaremos" y "suerte" se dejaron oír.

-no puede ser-murmuró Rin dejando su boca abierta de la sorpresa, esa voz era la de la "excompañera-misteriosa" ¿qué probabilidad había de que la chica que llamó a su departamento ayer estuviera en el centro de ese círculo de personas? ¡¿En serio que posibilidad había?!

-¡bien chicos hay trabajo que hacer, todos a sus puestos!-declaró el director y todas las personas comenzaron a dispersarse para volver al laburo.

Rin, entre tanto, intento ubicar entre las mujeres alguna que pudiera ser la "excompañera-misteriosa" pero nada, suspiró, si estaba ahí ella no la vio. Opto por ignorar lo que había pasado, después de todo; la voz no siempre se escucha igual por teléfono que en persona. Seguro lo imagino y si había una Luka en el set quizás no era la misma Luka de la llamada... o eso esperaba la rubia.

-señorita Rin ¿sucede algo?-pregunto la asistente que la acompañaba.

-no, nada solo… me distraje-sonrió algo apenada.

-Oh, bueno, por aquí entonces-fue guiada para encontrarse con el director, quien ya estaba con Miku, dando instrucciones de como enfocarían la primera toma.

-Señor director, la señorita Rin-dijo la asistente con al de nerviosismo.

- Rin un gusto volver a trabajar contigo, ¡estas más bella!-le saludo el Director poniendo una sonrisa torcida de estrella.

-tan galante como siempre Rei, El placer es todo mío-sonrió coqueta. Rei Kagane era el director, joven, de 27 años, era el apodado "genio de la pantalla chica" un gran amigo de Rin, Len, Miku y Kaito, con quien había trabajado multitud de veces- me dijo IA que pediste expresamente por Miku y por mí en la compañía- le miro ladeando la cabeza. Ella y Rei siempre habían tenido ese coqueteo amistoso, que según Miku, era solo parte de la buena química de trabajo que tenían los dos.

-soy culpable, querida Rin, no podía pensar en nadie más para este proyecto a parte de ustedes dos- le dedicó una sonrisa de las que solo él era capaz de hacer para luego comenzar a hablar sobre la toma que grabarían.

Unos minutos después, paradas frente a las cámaras, Rin y Miku interpretaban sus papeles, mientras las cámaras se enfocaban primero en la peliaqua, y después en la rubia. En un momento se suponía que Rin debía pararse en una marca y esperar a que la cámara se acercara para un Closu-up de ella mirando hacia arriba. Fue en ese preciso instante que pudo ver a la persona que operaba como jefa de camarógrafos en la grúa dando órdenes al equipo y rescribiéndolas de Rei mediante señas que solo ellos y el equipo parecían comprender.

-"¡es ella!"- Pensó la Rubia intentando mantenerse en su papel. Bueno no estaba 100% segura que fuera la chica-"¡pero es al menos parecida!, ¡oh vamos!"- dijo para sí misma parándose en su parca con una sonrisa como decía el guion- "la ropa vistosa, el cabello rosa y lo que tiene en la boca parece una chupeta, puede ser la tal Luka"-se tensó.

-¡corten!-grito Rei –perfecto chicas ¡Todos un descanso para la última escena! – a la voz de Rei las personas comenzaron a dispersarse para tomar tranquilamente el descanso. Algunos salieron a fumar, otros se acercaron a la mesa de víveres para comer o tomar un café de forma tranquila. Rin, por su parte intento seguir con la mirada a la peli rosa en el momento que bajo de la grúa, pero justo cuando pensó en dar un paso para reunirse con ella en una "conversación casual" Rei se paró frente a su campo de visión, haciéndole perder a la peli rosa de vista.

-como siempre, buen trabajo chicas ¿qué tal si después de terminar las dos me acompañan a una pequeña fiesta del personal?-Rin les miró al pelinegro y a su amiga.  
>"quizá así pueda conversar con ella…" pensó Rin dirigiendo a Rei una de sus sonrisas coquetas.<p>

-no lo sé… ¿Qué dices Miku?-miró a la peli aqua.

-¡tu sabes que fiesta es mi segundo nombre! ¡Yo voy!- su amiga contestó tal cual como esperaba, la rubia rió para luego dirigirse al ojimiel.

-bueno parece que nos vamos de fiesta ¿Dónde? y ¿Que celebramos?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- un disco bar llamado Xioes, es una fiesta de despedida. Nuestra Conductora de cámaras va a dirigir un videoclip para una empresa bastante grande, quizás les suene "La Crypton Future Media" -Rei les guiñó un ojo y Rin ato solita los cabos mucho antes de que el pelinegro terminase la oración, La peli rosa estridente que vio definitivamente era la "excompañera misteriosa".

-bueno, abra que darle la bienvenida como Dios manda- fue lo que dijo Miku con una mirada que gritaba "¡hay que ver a la chica nueva!" que Rin captó de inmediato.

-no podría estar más de acuerdo, amiga. Es el deber ser, como las más antiguas hay que darle la bienvenida a los novatos.

-antigua tu abuela ¿me estás diciendo vieja?- la ojiaqua la miró con indignación fingida.

-jaja chicas son un deleite de ver ¿saben?-ambas chicas miraron a Rei con reproche en su gesto-¿por cierto Rin como está Len? ¿Sigue con su buen gancho izquierdo?

-Rei tenías que mencionarlo ¿verdad?- El director soltó una sonora carcajada, adoraba la expresión apenada de la rubia cada que le recordaba ese incidente.

-¿cómo no hacerlo? querida Rin, estaba seguro que me quedaría una marca de ese puñetazo- decía Rei sobándose la mejilla izquierda como si aún le doliera.

-si lo que quieres saber es si Len sigue pegando a la gente cada que no atiendo el teléfono, puedes estar tranquilo... no ha vuelto a pasar- le respondió irritada.

Lo que pasó no fue su culpa, se repitió rememorando como la tercera vez que trabajó con el pelinegro, este la había invitado a tomar un trago después de la grabación, y de la nada había llegado "sir Len" al rescate de una princesa que no estaba en peligro, propinándole a Rei un puñetazo que lo tumbo en el suelo sin que pudiera decir nada, llevándose a la "princesa" lejos del "peligro" para luego esta golpearle en la cabeza, obligándolo a volver y disculparse por ser un histérico y todo porque ella no atendía el bendito celular. Gracias a todos los dioses, Rei acepto las disculpas de Len no sin antes propinarle al rubio un derechazo diciendo "acepto tus disculpas, estamos a mano" para luego extender dicha mano al rubio que había caído de bruces al suelo y decirle "sin rencores". Len tomo la mano del pelinegro y en adelante este y el Kagamine se volvieron bastante amigos. Tanto que incluso Kaito solía bromear diciendo que Len había encontrado a su "alma gemela".  
>Rei, Miku y Rin, entre pláticas y bromas terminaron el descanso en la mesa de víveres. La gemela había decidido no volverse loca con el asunto de Luka diciéndose a si misma-"ya hablaré con ella"- pensó-"no soy una obsesa"-respiro profundo, pero aun así no podía evitar buscar a la chica con la mirada.<p>

A la orden de Rei, comenzaron a grabar la escena faltante en la cual la Kagamine se esforzaba para mantener de forma profesional su papel y no buscar a la "excompañera" quien enseguida volvió a reaparecer en lo alto de la grúa.

Se habían hecho las 7:15pm de la noche cuando llegaron al lugar donde sería la fiesta de despedida para la peli rosa estridente. Xioes, un buen lugar para una reunión, no era grande, pero tenía una pista de baile y un sector de grandes mesas aparte, más que un disco bar; Xioes era un bar restaurante con pista de baile, era de buen ambiente y buena música, Pero Rin Kagamine estaba demasiado ocupada para poder notar nada de eso, ansiosa por conocer al objeto de su curiosidad e intentando, por todos los medios, ocultar ese hecho.

-"dejare que todo pase naturalmente"-se dijo para sus adentros.

-bien, basta de rodeos ¿quién es la festejada?- preguntó su amiga ojiaqua con una sonrisa.

-vengan, las presentare. -dijo Rei riendo por lo directa que podía llegar a ser la chica de coletas cuando algo le interesaba.

Se abrieron paso entre las mesas para llegar a la designada para ellos y entonces, Rin la vio por primera vez directamente. Alta, de largo cabello rosa sostenido en una coleta de caballo, dejando ver… 4, 5… no, 6 piercings en sus orejas, traía su vestimenta vistosa y una mirada amigable. Rin no pudo evitar notar que era el tipo de persona a la que te quieres acercar porque suda buen rollo por todas partes.

-"Len, no sé si esta persona encaje contigo"- pensó la rubia, irritada- "¿esta es el tipo de chica que de verdad te gusta?"- se acercó detrás de Rei, Luka miro al director mientras saludaba y finalmente posó su mirada sobre la rubia y su amiga.

- Luka, te quería presentar a unas amigas Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin-dijo señalando a ambas respectivamente- espero que no te moleste que las invitara.

-para nada Rei, mientras más mejor. -la peli rosa, se levantó de su asiento y estrecho las manos de ambas chicas- Luka, Megurine Luka- y Rin sintió un deja vu, al escuchar cómo se presentaba-¿disculpa?- la Megurine, llamo la atención de Rin- disculpa pero ¿eres de casualidad Rin Kagamine, hermana de Len Kagamine?-La peli rosa preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-la misma, creo que tú y yo hablamos ayer-Rin le sonrió. Para su apariencia era bastante formal-"quizás si es parecida a Len después de todo"- se arrepintió un poco de haberla juzgado antes de hablar con ella.

-jaja lo sabía ¿sabes? he querido hablar contigo todo el día para saber si mi intuición era correcta. - Luka sonrió con agrado- a y también…-Luka se dirigió a Miku algo apenada- ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo?... ¡solo si no te molesta!… a mí y a mi hermano nos encanta tu música, él siempre habla de "la señorita Hatsune"- Miku sonrió ante la mención del apodo que le había dado la prensa.

-claro te firmo un par, pero nada de "señorita Hatsune" solo dime Miku ¿bien?- Luka se sintió algo apenada por molestar a la cantante, pero si le decía a su hermano Luki que la había conocido probablemente le mataría por no pedir un autógrafo.

-ok… Miku…-la peli rosa sintió como al decir su nombre se ponía algo nerviosa, se sentía extraño conocer a alguien a quien admiras y que te trate tan familiarmente de un momento a otro.

La chica Kagamine había mirado con algo de diversión como Miku sorprendía a la peli rosa estridente con su actitud, simpre pasaba, la gente esperaba una Diva engreída, y si bien Miku era una diva sobre el escenario no lo era en su trato con los demás, por eso la gente se asombraba al hablar con ella y descubrir que vivía en un apartamento nada lujo o que pasaba las noches, no de fiesta con famosos, sino arropada con su gato, viendo una que otra cosa en la televisión.

-esto es una fiesta ¿qué quieren hacer chicas? ¿Cena, tragos o pista?-Rei irrumpió en las divagaciones de Rin y la conversación de Miku y Luka.

Entre las 3 tres se miraron y como si se leyeran la mente todas respondieron al unísono-Cena- dejando en Rei una sonrisa.

-¡sabía que se llevarían bien!- exclamó triunfante Rei como si hubiese conseguido algún mérito.

Pronto se encontraron en la mesa todos sentados disfrutando de la charla, escuchando cómo sería el nuevo empleo de su compañera pelirosa, esta se encontraba en el asiento frente al de la gemela, quien la analizaba discretamente intentando participar de las conversaciones que surgían, pero cada que pensaba en algo para decir, alguien terminaba haciendo un cambio radical de tema. Para cuando la rubia se dio cuenta la cena había acabado y los comensales comenzaban a levantarse para ir a la pista o se disponían a pedir otro trago. Rin en su frustración suspiró con pesadez.

-"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser entablar un conversación?"-se preguntó Rin.

-querida Rin ¿te veo algo deprimida puedo saber la razón?- Rei llamó su atención con una mirada de "nena, cuéntamelo todo." y Rin sonrió, nunca le diría al peli negro que estaba frustrada por la suposición de que Len pudiera o no tener de interés amoroso a su empleada peli rosa.

-oh, nada solo me quede pensando…-le devolvió una sonrisa confiada que el pelinegro interpreto como su "sonrisa de espectáculo" así que solo se dijo que si la rubia no quería hablar de lo que le pasaba, él no la presionaría solo dejaría que eventualmente se lo dijera.

-si tú dices…entonces ¿Qué tal si bailamos? – Rei señalo la pista de baile a su espalda.

-Claro. -Rin estaba cansada. Dios, si Len realmente estaba enamorado y este sería el comienzo de su separación… aunque le doliera no podía simplemente meterse en medio, así que… al menos por ahora… se olvidaría de Luka, Len y sus sentimientos… solo por un rato si no lo hacía probablemente enloquecería.

La velada transcurrió de forma amena en las siguientes horas, todos se divertían compartiendo anécdotas sobre la festejada que dependiendo de la historia fruncía el ceño o sonreía con alegría. Luka, definitivamente extrañaría al equipo de "Stock media" eran un gran equipo de trabajo y buenos amigos con los cuales esperaba seguir en contacto siempre. Habían terminado la cena y la mitad de los asistentes se encaminaron a la pista de baile, mientras la otra mitad disfrutaba de beber algo y disfrutar del ambiente. Fue entonces cuando la Megurine, mientras continuaba con su conversación se fijó en "la señor- quiso decir, en Miku, que se había quedado sola tomando un daiquiri de piña, al parecer, la hermana de Len, se había marchado a la pista de baile en compañía de Rei. Y justo en el instante que la peli rosa pensaba dirigirse a la aquamarin esta se levantó, siendo seguida por la mirada de Luka hasta que la vio ingresar a los baños y se perdió de vista. La peli rosa sintió algo de inquietud por ese hecho, es decir, alguien como la "la señorita Hatsune" ¿estaba bien que estuviera sola por su cuenta? Después de todo era una figura pública, así ella misma no le diera tal importancia.

-"solo iré al baño… no es que me esté preocupando por ella… o que la acose, o que quiera cuidarla…- se dijo para ella misma - …solo voy al baño…"- con esa resolución se paró y en ese instante observo como 2 chicos ingresan al pasillo de los baños. Comenzó a dirigirse más rápido al lugar con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

><p>!Cap 4, tarde para lo que acostumbro, pero aquí esta! como mención especial hoy quiero agradecer a Ookami-chan sin ti este fic no hubiera visto nunca la luz ¡arigatou! y a todos ¡gracias por leer y hasta el próximo jueves!<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5:… me volveré loco…

!Zei-san en linea! después de que el Internet por fin volviera a mi casa logre subir el fic !aleluya! hoy es jueves así que el cap 5 esta listo.

ATENCIÓN: en este fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), hoy hay yuri. yaoi (próximamente) e incest (en desarrollo jiji). los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5:"… me volveré loco…"<p>

Al ingresar a los lavabos los vio desiertos, así que supuso que Miku se encontraría en alguno de los 2 baños ocupados, esperó durante un momento y al no tener nada que hacer se dirigió al lavabo más cercano para retocarse el maquillaje pensando-"soy una paranoica"- pensó y pasados unos segundos justo cuando sacó su labial, escuchó un grito.

-¡soquetes!-oyó gritar a la inconfundible voz de la ídolo.

-¿¡pero qué carajo!?- dijo Luka al voltear y ver como una cabeza masculina se asomaba en la parte de arriba de uno de los cubículos- ¡bastardos¡- pateo la puerta con toda su fuerza rompiendo el seguro en el proceso, dejando ver a los dos tipos de antes, celulares en mano intentando quizás grabar o fotografiar a la Hatsune.

-¡mierda!- gruñó el que estaba parado sobre el retrete cuando la peli rosa abrió la puerta de una patada.

Luka haló al que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y este se sujetó de su compañero cayéndose ambos al suelo, golpeándose uno contra el lavabo, cayendo como peso inerte contra el suelo justo en el momento que una mujer pelirroja entraba a los lavabos espantándose al ver la escena.

-¡llame a seguridad!- le gritó Luka y la mujer salió espantada del lugar.

-¡maldita!- uno de los tipos se levantó e intento darle un puñetazo a la peli rosa quien cerró los ojos y alzo los brazos al momento de recibir el impacto de forma instintiva, pero dicho impacto jamás llego.

Luka abrió lentamente los ojos y observó como la grácil y delicada "señorita Hatsune" se había posicionado enfrente de ella y el tipo que se suponía la golpearía ahora se encontraba en el piso sujetándose la nariz y retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡hija de puta!-gritó volviendo a parar el tipo para correr hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué te crees que le haces a mis amigas?- Rei estaba parado en la puerta con una mirada amenazante mientras tronaba sus dedos en un puño.

-nada que importe…- susurró el sujeto dando un paso atrás.

Segundos después llegaron 2 hombres de la seguridad del local sacando bajo custodia a los matones y preguntando a la chica Hatsune si deseaba llamar a la policía, esta únicamente pidió que le permitieran borrar de los teléfonos cualquier "cosa" que pudieran haber logrado captar. Miku reviso ambos aparatos y luego suspiró. No tenían nada.

-Miku, lo siento esto paso por que te deje sola-miró Rin apenada a su amiga.

-no te preocupes, no es como si pudieras estar conmigo pegada como un chicle- la peli aqua poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

-pero…-Rin planeaba rebatir algo pero su amiga no la dejo.

-Rin no tienes que sentirte responsable. Pero, ya es tarde y tuve suficientes emociones por hoy- La chica de ojos turquesa miro a Rei-¿puedo pedirte que me lleves?- el pelinegro abrió la boca para contestar pero Luka se les acercó.

-¡eh, disculpe!-Luka miro a la ídolo- ¡"Señorita Hatsune"! –Miku dirigió su mira a la peli rosa con algo de confusión- ¡Yo!… esto…-Luka pareció apenarse- ¿puedo llevarla yo… a su casa? Quiero decir, como agradecimiento, después de todo termino poniéndose en peligro por mi culpa y…

-Miku-le interrumpió con un poco de molestia- te dije que nada de "señorita Hatsune".  
>-Lo siento…entonces… Miku ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa?- Luka estaba realmente apenada con lo sucedido. ¿Quién diría que ella había ido para protegerle y todo termino siendo a la inversa?<p>

-no te preocupes, no ha sido la primera vez que trato con este tipo de gente, tan poco podía permitir que te hirieran por mi culpa, después de todo ellos hicieron eso por mí, además se supone que es tu fiesta no sería cortes irte así como así- Miku le dedicó a Luka su "sonrisa de distracción" la que gritaba ¡todo-esta-perfecto!

-mmm…-Luka se cruzó de brazos en forma de protesta, de alguna forma no entendía porque con esa mirada no podía seguir insistiendo-"quiero llevarla"-Pensó irritada mientras Miku comenzaba a reírse bajito, ya que la expresión de Luka le pareció muy propia de una niña pequeña.

-en realidad Miku, creo que sería buena idea que Luka te lleve, si mal no recuerdo, su apartamento queda relativamente cerca del tuyo-afirmó Rei ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su compañera peli rosa.

-¡entonces está decidido!- dijo Rin dándole un empujón a su amiga para que se acercara a Luka- serás… su comité de bienvenida a la compañía- A Rin la expresión de Luka le pareció igual a la de Len cuando ella le decía "no te preocupes" y él no solo se preocupaba sino que se martirizaba por no poder ayudar, por eso es que decidió ayudar un poco a la peli rosa.

-Por favor…-la peli rosa la miro fijamente por un momento.

-¡oh, está bien!-dijo solo para que Luka quitase esa mira penetrante de su persona, ¡eso le ponía nerviosa, Dios!

-gracias. -Luka sonrió victoriosa ante la rendición de la aquamarin.

Poco después de avisar que la fiesta había terminado, Luka y Miku se encontraban en el coche de la primera, varadas en una cola que al parecer no tenía intención de moverse. Luka no sabía que decir y Miku no ayudaba para nada. Se encontraba algo nerviosa sin saber la razón, ensimismada preguntándose ¿porque no podían romper ese silencio tan molesto?

-¿te molesta si pongo la radio?-Luka tomó la iniciativa y Miku sonrío al tener por fin algo que interrumpiera ese soporífero silencio.

-para nada, pon lo que quieras.- Luka comenzó a tocar los botones del tablero, hasta que en la pantalla del aparato apareció "Canal Radio", Luka buscó alguna estación que tuviera alguna canción que hubiera escuchado, dejándola al escuchar las primeras notas de una canción que pensaba haber escuchado antes.

-¡oh es Cantarella! Jaja esa canción me trae recuerdos- dijo Miku.

- ¡la canción Kaito!- Luka sonrió al pensar en el video de esa canción, la Hatsune había estado como invitada en el disco de su amigo y parecían tener una excelente química en pantalla.

Pronto Cantarella comenzó el primer estribillo y Miku comenzó a cantar animadamente, y Luka Megurine sé quedo mirándola con una sonrisa estampada en la cara –"¡Dios! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan linda?"- Pensó la peli rosa, para luego darse una bofetada mental-"Dios ¿que estoy pensando? ella no es como yo".

-Luka ¿cantas conmigo?-pregunto la ídolo interrumpiendo por un segundo su interpretación.

-¿eh? Claro, pero realmente no soy nada buena compara de contigo así que quizá no te guste- Miku miró a Luka con una cara de "solo canta ¿si?"- Ok, ok-la peli rosa abrió la boca y acompañó a la chica de coletas formando un bonito dueto. Las dos se sintieron excelente al cantar juntas, se sincronizaban por pura inercia jugando con los coros y los tonos, ambas acompañadas por la voz más fuerte de Kaito intentando contrastar con él hasta la última estrofa en la que se olvidaron de la existencia de la voz masculina en la radio y solo se siguieron una a la otra y al terminar la canción ambas quedaron jadeando algo cansadas, pero muy felices.

_-¡esto fue Cantarella de Kaito Shion! Son las 10:30pm y recuerden que las líneas están abiertas, si quieren pedir alguna canción solo tienen que marcar a nuestro programa Radio Actors y hablar conmigo Mr. Music, la voz de la nueva radiofonía. No olviden que nuestro programa está auspiciado por "Ambiance7Samurai" la marca para los músicos- _sonó una música de propaganda y luego el locutor siguió – _ahora, para seguir con la onda romántica de la noche, la siguiente pieza es una que yo se lo mucho que les gusta a nuestros radio oyentes ¡Romeo and Cenderella de Miku Hatsune! "la señorita Hatsune"_-La canción comenzó a sonar y las 2 se miraron y rieron.

-¡cantemos!-pidió la chica de ojos aqua y sin más Luka la siguió en toda la canción disfrutando de esa nueva conexión entre ellas. El tráfico por fin comenzó a avanzar y las chicas dejaron la calle principal siguiendo la dirección que se suponía era para llegar a la casa de Miku.

-¡aquí es!- Dijo al rato la chica de coletas y Luka estaciono frente a unos apartamentos, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta-¿quieres pasar?- susurró la chica Hatsune.  
>-no, mañana tengo trabajo, quizás para la próxima.- le guiño un ojo en un involuntario gesto coqueto.<p>

-oh, bueno…- Miku sintió algo de rubor en sus mejillas y por la declaración de la peli rosa-será para la otra…-susurró nada más para confirmar sus palabras.  
>Ambas chicas bajaron del automóvil; Luka para acompañar a Miku hasta la puerta y despedirse "como es debido" según la misma peli rosa.<p>

-gracias por traerme, me divertí mucho…- Miku le sonrió a la más alta con gesto nervioso-"me siento como si acabara de terminar una buena cita"-se detuvo mentalmente-"Agh, que estupideces digo."- la chica estaba confundida por esa sensación, estar con Luka era como estar con un chico que le agradaba mucho, pero más que agrado, era… -"Dios, me gusta…"- pensó un poco asombrada por ese descubrimiento- espero repetirlo, me agrada estar contigo Luka.

-no es nada piensa que si te divertiste solo con este rato cuando me conozcas mejor no querrás separarte de mí- una coqueta risa salió de los labios de la pelirosa haciendo a Miku sonrojar.

–"¡Dios, me gusta mucho!"- pensó la peli aqua-probablemente no quiera separarme… ahora- susurro la última palabra para sí misma.

-"señorita-quiero decir Miku toma mi tarjeta, si tienes tiempo y eso… podríamos… eh tu sabes… dar una vuelta o ir de compras…-la pelirosa se sentía estúpida y masoquista, estaba pidiéndole una cita a la aquamarin quien lo tomaría como una salida de amigas, a veces odiaba ser lesbiana y tratar con chicas heteros que jamás entenderían sus indirectas.  
>-Claro… si, te llamare cuando tenga tiempo, esto… ya es tarde debería entrar. -decía nerviosa la pequeña peliaqua.<p>

-por supuesto, ya debería irme, gracias por el autógrafo. A mi hermano le va a fascinar.-Luka hizo ademan de girarse para irse y entonces sintió como el calor de unos labios rosaban su mejilla...

-de nada, hasta pronto…- el contacto llego tan rápido como se fue, dejando esa sensación de calor que un tacto no previsto y sorpresivo deja.

La pelirosa solo se dio verdaderamente cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando ya la chica de coletas había desaparecido tras la puerta principal del complejo de apartamentos.  
>-pero ¿Qué?...- se tocó la mejilla como queriendo retener la sensación. Luka quedo observando la puerta un largo rato, proceso la información y después se dio la vuelta remontó su automóvil y simplemente subió el volumen de la radio y disfruto de recorrer la solitaria autopista hasta su departamento con una sonrisa que sin duda no se borraría en un buen rato.<p>

Len habían acabado con la canción y se había despedido de charles a las 4 de la tarda para después ir a una reunión con el departamento de márquetin arreglar los detalles de publicidad para lanzar Spice! Como un single y ver qué imagen quería proyectar como artista. Len dio los puntos clave sobre lo que se trataría la canción y los agentes de publicidad dieron ideas para la promoción, pero todos (incluido Len) estuvieron de acuerdo que una campaña debería ser cercana al público con presentaciones aleatorias en distintos lugares para volver viral la canción. La mejor forma de publicitar su single era el plan de aprovechar la amistad de Len, Kaito y Miku, para impulsar la popularidad del rubio, aunque a Len esa fue la idea que menos le entusiasmó; él quería merecer su éxito, no valerse de lo que habían trabajado sus amigos. La junta según Len fue más que productiva.  
>Ahora conducía a su departamento y tenía esa sensación de alivio en su interior, rebosante, fuerte. Se había descargado, no, lo que había hecho era aceptar algo que siempre estuvo ahí en su interior esforzándose para salir y tomar el control sobre él, pero haber aceptado lo que sentía era una cosa, qué hacer con ello era un asunto completamente diferente.<p>

-"¿Qué voy hacer?"- Pensó, sintiéndose contrariado –"no puedo simplemente llegar y decirle a Rin ¡hermanita te amo!"-frunció el ceño-"… bueno, de hecho si puedo ¡agh! ¡Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir!"-Len suspiró. Esto era algo que no podía decirle a Rin o por lo menos no como quería.

Finalmente llegó a su destino y como era costumbre, al ingresar a su departamento dejó las llaves donde siempre y observó junto a su lugar para colgar las llaves, el de Rin. Estaba vació, es decir, su hermana no estaba aún en casa. Suspiró, tendría un poco más de tiempo para ver cómo actuar de ahora en adelante.

El sonido de la canción Myself de Valshe, ringtone de su celular, resonó en su bolcillo y le hizo olvidar por un momento la pelea mental que tenía. Observó el identificador, era un mensaje de Kaito.

- Hey, Len! es cierto que Luka será la directora de tu video clip? Eres un maldito con suerte XD- decía el mensaje. Len sonrió. Era cierto, trabajar con una buena amiga como Luka en su primer trabajo profesional como artista era una muy buena suerte.

- Es verdad. Ella misma me llamo ayer y por cierto como te llego tan rápido el chisme?- escribió para después ir a cambiarse para estar más cómodo y cuando hubo acabado el aparato sonó de nuevo.

-jajá genial! :P voy a invadir tu set de grabación para ver a Luka…  
>PD: Las paredes tienen oídos Lenny ;)– el rubio rio al sentarse en el sofá mientras escribía una respuesta.<p>

-Las paredes o estuviste hablando con la directora Lily…¬¬- suspiró con una sonrisa.  
>- me descubriste! jeje, como sea... chaito, Len ~ tengo una prueba de vestuario para el concierto de mañana nos vemos .<p>

El gemelo escribió una despedida y posteriormente dejo el celular en la mesita junto al sofá. Cerró los ojos y relajó todos sus músculos. De nuevo esa sensación le invadía, no entendía por qué pero Rin, comenzaba a dibujarse en sus pensamientos con esa sonrisa tan suya y su mirada infantil por pura inercia, llenaba el silencio de la habitación y se tragaba su cordura.

-tengo que dejar de pensar en ella- apretó los dientes-o me volveré loco…- abrió la boca inhalando y exhalando pesadamente.

-Len… ¿Quién te tiene así?- se escuchó luego la voz de Rin. Creyó al principio que era la Rin de sus pensamientos y estuvo a poco de decir "tu" pero en su lugar abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul y contrariada de su gemela fija sobre él.

* * *

><p>El Cap 5 esta patrocinado por Ookami-chan jaja disfrútenlo y ¿díganme como creen que terminara esto? (¿que tal el yuri?) bueno gracias por ser pacientes y !hasta el aproximo jueves! Zei-san cambio y fuera.<p> 


	6. Capítulo 6: …¿Quién eres?…

Hola a todas, mil disculpa a todas por no haber publicado ayer hubieron una serie de dificultades técnicas que me dejaron sin poder subir el cap pero bueno con todo y las dificultades hoy les dejo con el cap 6 de Live of vocaloid.

ATENCIÓN: en este fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), hoy también hay yuri. yaoi (próximamente) e incest (en desarrollo). los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: "…¿Quién eres?…"<p>

Rin entró cansada a su departamento. Observó la sala y dio con la figura de su hermano en el sofá. Primero pensó que se habría quedado dormido ya que su respiración era acompasada, por eso comenzó a acercarse al rubio con intención despertarlo para que fuera a su cama, pero de un momento a otro, el rostro de Len se contrajo en lo que pareció una mueca de dolor, seguida de una frase que le partió el alma en dos "tengo que dejar de pensar en ella o me volveré loco…" su expresión de sufrimiento nunca la había visto.

Siempre, siempre Len había estado a su lado con una sonrisa.

-"¿Por qué? si fuera yo no lo haría sufrir…"-pensó odiando a Luka con todo su ser-"¿como pude pensar que era parecida a él? "- se recriminó.

-Len… ¿Quién te tiene así?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pero necesitaba que Len se desahogara, no podía seguir viéndolo así-"no te dejare que lo lastimes"- dijo para sus adentros-… ¿Len?... -interrogó imitando la expresión dolida que su hermano tenía.

-yo…-no sabía que decir, no podía decirlo, no estaba listo y ella tampoco, pero su boca parecía moverse contra su voluntad-Rinny… ¿sabes?... te amo…- Len bajó la mirada, sabiendo que esas palabras Rin jamás las entendería.

-¿de que hablas Lenny?... Yo también te amo, eres mi hermano. - Rin se sintió extraña al decir esa oración, también al escucharlo decir "te amo", su tono, su expresión, Len parecía estar luchando con algo. -¿Qué sucede, Len?... ¿No puedes decírmelo?- Sujetó de los hombros al muchacho. - ¡Len mírame! ¡¿Quién te tiene así?!- Len apretó los puños, armándose de valor para mirar a su hermana, se sintió culpable por hacer que ella se preocupara por él de esa manera. Al subir la vista y ver su rostro se maldijo, Rin parecía verdaderamente turbada por lo que le sucedía.

-Rinny… estoy en un aprieto, sí…- decidió ceñirse a la verdad. Rin simpre descubría sus mentiras, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no decir lo que realmente le pasaba-. creo que… que amo a alguien, una chica preciosa, perfecta, pero ella… jamás me mirará de la forma en la que quiero. -Len se forzó a mantener la cara en alto, pero terminó por hacer ademán de bajar la vista, en el mismo instante que sintió a Rin estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Él se reconforto en ese acto fraternal, sintiendo el dolor de su cercanía al mismo tiempo. -"Rinny, perdóname por aprovecharme de ti"- se dijo, mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, para sentirla más cerca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas trasmitir algo de lo que realmente sentía, sin hacerlo verdaderamente, sabiendo que su intención no sería de ningún modo adivinada.

-Len, no te preocupes, estoy aquí…-fue su respuesta. -"Len no necesita a esa idiota. Yo… protegeré esos sentimientos, seré todo lo que necesite."- ese pensamiento creció hasta hacerla ver eso que no había admitido pero era lo que sentía por Len -"quiero tanto a Len, lo amo demasiado para dejarlo con nadie, no puedo verlo sufrir."- se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su hermano, su única familia, el único hombre de su vida. Porque si, Len era el único hombre para ella, recién, sintiendo el dolor de su gemelo al estrecharla con fuerza se dio cuenta, palpitante su corazón, anhelaba todo de Len, sin tener derecho a ese sentimiento que de alguna forma se había despertado consumiendo todo a su paso en su interior.

-Len…- susurró. Una lágrima rodó silenciosa por la mejilla de la chica sin que su gemelo se percatara.

En ese momento sin saberlo ambos compartieron un sentir mutuo, pero invisible para su contraparte, cargándose con algo que no le revelarían al otro de ninguna manera, tomando los dos una decisión.

-"la cuidare de mí mismo."-prometió el hermano.

-"voy a tenerlo para siempre a mi lado."- juró la hermana.

Dos decisiones contrarias, que en la callada escena de los gemelos unidos por un abrazo pasaría desapercibida para el otro.

-Rin, gracias. - el gemelo fue quien rompió el contacto del abrazo.- necesitaba desahogarme… esto…-intentó decir algo más pero nada le vino a la mente.

- De nada, para eso estoy Lenny, pero más importante... -La gemela se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermano pensando aparentar su actitud usual. Estaba decidida a sacarle a Len el nombre de Luka-¡¿porque no me dijiste que alguien te interesaba?! Len, realmente pensé que…- suspiró-¿dime como, cuando, más bien quién?- tomó las manos de su gemelo, como para mostrar su apoyo incondicional, pero en realidad le daba algo de miedo el hacerle esas preguntas, aun conociendo la respuesta.

- Bueno, ¿como? ni yo lo sé. -cerró los ojos para relajarse, esta sería la confesión más extraña que jamás le haría a Rin- ¿Cuando? Bueno… Es alguien que conozco desde hace bastante. -sonrió con algo de nostalgia- y no sabía lo que sentía, ella es casi como, bueno… casi como tu Rin, como una hermana. -sintió la boca seca al pronunciar esa oración. Hizo una pausa.

La hermana sintió los celos subirle por la columna vertebral al escuchar como Len hablaba de esa mujer con aquel brillo en la mirada, brillo que le hacía ver algo diferente a lo usual, feliz o melancólico... no lo sabía con claridad. Solo notaba el completo cambio en su mirada al platicar de "ella", la chica que le lastimaba, la chica que Len amaba. -"¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no yo?"- eran las frases que cruzaban la mente de Rin mientras intentaba mantener la compostura frente a Len sintiéndose culpable por ser tan egoísta de no comprender los sentimientos de él.

-nunca seremos otra cosa – Continuo el chico, le estaba costando mantener la calma, estaba abriéndole a Rin su corazón, quizá no de la forma que le gustaría pero esto era todo lo que podría hacer para descargar todo lo que estuvo conteniendo- y por eso… no, ehm... Digo, eso era en lo que pensaba… perdón si te asuste, Rinny. - dijo tranquilizando sus rasgos, deshaciéndose de la tensión que antes pululaba por el lugar. Volvían a ser ellos, un par de hermanos tan cercanos que eran capaces de contarse… casi todo.

-Len ¿es esa chica que llamó ayer?-se decidió a preguntar sintiendo como la interrogante hacia bombear sangre mucho más rápido a su corazón.

-¿Luka? no, para nada... ella es diferente, sí-"otra vez esa palabra "diferente" ¡¿en qué demonios era diferente?!"-Quería gritarle pero se contuvo-¿Qué quieres decir, Lenny?-terminó por decir moderando sus ansias.

-enserio no es eso… Luka es algo así como un mejor amigo. -dijo expresándose de la mejor forma que pudo.

-Oh…- fue lo que dijo-"¡me miente!"-fue lo que pensó.

- ¡no me mires así! no es ella ¿ok? -dijo al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su hermana.

-¿entonces quién? Esto empezó justo cuando ella llamo, Len -el muchacho suspiró.

-créeme, no es ella de quien hablo-Len miró los ojos ansiosos de Rin. Ella quería un nombre- No puedo decirte quien es, Rinny, lo siento.

-¡¿no vas a decirme?!-reclamo la gemela.

-no, Rin no quiero que te preocupes por eso y tan poco que busques arreglar lo que no está roto así que déjalo así…-miró suplicante el gemelo pidiendo con la mirada una afirmación de parte de su contraparte femenina.

-lo averiguare tarde o temprano y lo sabes- fue su respuesta.

-mejor tarde-Le sonrió y ella frunció el ceño enojada, pero un momento después ambos sin ninguna razón comenzaron a reír.

-"nada ha cambiado"- cruzo por sus mentes al unísono como un nuevo descubrimiento, era cierto, Len seguía siendo su gemelo racional y sereno, al igual que Rin era su gemela caprichosa e infantil de simpre, era como si las piezas de su perfecta relación siempre hubieran estado allí, solo que ninguno las había visto.  
>-Len, te amo – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa hecha con ese sentimiento que pintaba de colores lo amargo de su situación.<p>

-Yo también te amo, Rinny- el gemelo contesto, esforzándose por que sus palabras tuvieran el significado fraternal.

Mientras tanto en su departamento, en el oeste de la ciudad, Miku Hatsune, sentada en su cama con el pijama puesto y con Yuna, su gatita, acomodada a su lado entre las cobijas, daba vueltas mentales a los sucesos de esa noche. Repitiendo todo como una película desde el momento en que la radio se encendió hasta el desastroso momento en que la revelación de su "gusto" por Luka la hizo despedirse de la forma más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-¡¿Dios, por que lo hice?!- gritó despertando a la gatita quien comenzó a moverse entre las cobijas- ¡Y lo peor es que no fue un beso de despedida entre amigas!- tomó una almohada entre sus brazos y enterró la cara en ella, para revivir el preciso momento cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel de la pelirosa.

-¡ah! ¡estoy actuando como una quinceañera!- exhaló cuando ya no pudo aguantar la respiración contra la almohada. Colocó los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre sus labios y la mano derecha en su pecho sobre su corazón, sintiendo como este latía cada vez de forma más irregular, enrojeciéndose sus mejillas con la sola imagen de Luka.

-"no es justo, ella… era demasiado agradable"- pensó, buscando algún razonamiento a su comportamiento. Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y buscó el número de la única persona a quien le podría preguntar sobre lo que le sucedía, pero al encontrar dicho número a su mente vino aquel recuerdo – "¡Rin!"- se sintió culpable, por inercia pensó en buscar el consejo de Rin pero aquello, ese recuerdo de hacía un año le hizo contener el aliento.

Había sucedido hace un año justo cuando su carrera iba en acenso vertiginoso y ya era conocida como la "señorita Hatsune" por una gran cantidad de fans, ella y Rin se encontraban de viaje fuera de la capital por una filmación para promocionar a la compañía. Era su día libre y se habían ido de incógnito a un centro comercial para pasar el día de compras. Se estaban divirtiendo, el día era precioso, compraron en varias tiendas y decidieron parar e ir a un café para descansar un rato. Se acercaron para tomar asiento en una de las mesas de la sección terraza, pero un momento la rubia detuvo sus pasos en seco. mientras conversaban, Miku, la aquamarin, volteó a verla encontrando a la gemela completamente pálida, con una mirada turbada.

-"¿¡Rin que te sucede!?"-había preguntado en el momento que la chica cayó de rodillas con la mirada fija en la misma dirección. La Hatsune se acercó preocupada para ayudarla a incorporarse, buscando con la mirada el lugar donde su amiga observa aterrorizada, topando con una solitaria mujer de cabello rubio con una coleta a un lado de su cabeza, sentada tomándose un café con su celular en mano, esta observaba a Rin con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a la ojiaqua. En un momento la mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar en su dirección y solo entonces Rin pareció recobrar el sentido soltándose del agarre de Miku para comenzar a correr fuera del local.

-"¡Rin!"- la llamo pero nada, la Kagamine se había esfumado a toda velocidad.

-"¿eres su novia?"- escuchó a alguien preguntar atrás de ella.

-"¿que? No ¿Quién eres?"-había contestado Miku por pura inercia, esa mujer no le agradaba para nada.

-"será mejor que Rin te lo diga"-se marchó con una sonrisa que parecía victoriosa de alguna forma.

Miku pasó un rato buscando a su amiga por todo el centro comercial hasta que finalmente le contestó el celular indicándole que se encontraba en el baño de la tercera planta junto a una zapatería en la que habían comprado hacía poco. Miku fue corriendo al lugar llevándose a Rin de ahí sin que la rubia opusiera resistencia o dijera ninguna palabra. La había guiado de la mano cual niña pequeña, una niña con una mirada perdida y llena de pánico. Se fueron del centro comercial en el auto de la Hatsune, sin hablar en ningún momento del transcurso del viaje de vuelta al hotel.

-"Dios, Rin ¿qué te hizo esa mujer?"-preguntó contrariada la peliaqua cuando ambas estuvieron en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban y su compañera pareció volver un poco en sí.

-"ella…"-Rin sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y desvió la mirada evitando los preocupados ojos aqua de su mejor amiga.

- "¿no puedes decirme?"- la voz dolida de Miku hizo que Rin alzara la vista, su mejor amiga estaba con los ojos turbados intentando entender por qué no confiaba en ella para decirle lo que sucedía.

-"Miku ¿podrías… por favor darme algo de tiempo?…"- preguntó con las lágrimas a punto de salirse. Miku la observó con el ceño fruncido primero pero luego entendió que ella necesitaba aclarar su mente. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-"bien, pero… Rin, lo que sea que esa mujer te haya hecho, puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte"- dijo saliendo del cuarto para dejar sola a su amiga por un momento como le había pedido.

La Hatsune pasó un tiempo en el bar restaurant del hotel hasta después de una larga hora y media, en que su celular sonó con un mensaje que decía simplemente.  
>-"te diré que fue lo que paso".<p>

Regresó al cuarto tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. No quería que Rin se arrepintiera en el último minuto. Al llegar se encontró a la rubia sobre la cama abrazando sus piernas, pasó un minuto antes de que Rin hablara.

Le contó que la mujer del café se llamaba Neru, Akita Neru, había sido su compañera de clase en el internado cuando estaba en segundaria, ella había estado chantajeando a Rin en el último año de secundaria por una foto que había sacado a Len besando a una chica cuya cara no se distinguía en la imagen. Resultaba ser que en el internado según el código moral se prohibían la relaciones románticas entre estudiantes, el rompimiento de dicha regla acarrearía la expulsión, era una cuestión de ética para el colegio.

-"pero Rin, si la foto era de Len ¿por qué te chantajeó a ti?"-había preguntado la chica con un muy mal presentimiento.

-"ella no quería nada de Len"-las palabras le supieron amargas-"ella me quería a mí"-dijo al borde del llanto abrazándose a sí misma sobre la cama.

-"Rin ¿q-que quieres decir con eso?"-el silencio se apoderó del cuarto durante unos minutos hasta que por fin Rin contestó a la pregunta.

- "ella me dijo: si quieres que tu hermanito sigua aquí tendrás que ser mía… ella a-abuso de… mi"-dijo en un susurro que Miku escuchó apenas.

-"¡no puede ser Rin… esa mujer es un monstruo!" - se horrorizó la aquamarin abrazando a la rubia quien finalmente dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro-"¿porque no les dijiste a los maestros?"

-"Miku, Len y yo habíamos dejado todo por ese internado, estábamos becados… si Len era expulsado… no tendríamos a donde ir…"- Rin abrazó a su amiga-"fue el peor año de mi vida."

-"espera… Rin ¡¿ella estuvo abusando de ti un año entero?!"- La chica se encogió en el abrazo.-"¡debiste ir con la policía cuando acabo, Rin!"-dijo expresando el soporífero sentimiento que la agobiaba al ver a su mejor amiga, esa que siempre le había parecido feliz, con una mira turbia y llena de dolor.

-"ella me trataba como a una novia Miku, si hubiera ido con la policía probablemente no se lo creerían.-Rin enterró el rostro en la clavícula de su amiga- hasta donde podríamos decir era consensuado, así me diera asco, así odiara cada vez que me tocaba o me sintiera usada, después de las primeras veces entendí que dejar que hiciera lo que quisiere conmigo sería la forma de acabar rápido"- la voz finalmente se le quebró y las lágrimas de impotencia corrieron por el rostro de la gemela.

-"¿Len lo sabe?"-sintió la tensión en el cuerpo que se colgaba de ella.

-"No… y nunca debe saberlo"-dijo en un tono tan firme que la Hatsune decidió no tocar más el tema y dejarla llorar.

El viaje termino 2 días después, Miku le hizo prometer a Rin que siempre iría a desahogarse con ella cuando lo necesitara y Miku como prueba de confianza prometió lo mismo. Ese día quedo marcado en la mente de Miku como una mancha imborrable ¿qué haría? ¿y si Rin la odia como a esa chica Neru? ¿Y si odiaba a Luka? No, espera, ella ni siquiera sabía si Luka le correspondía, quizás solo había sido su imaginación y la había cagado... como acostumbraba… pero si Luka le correspondía… no quería perder a su mejor amiga por esto, además tenía miedo, no sabía en qué consistía una relación con otra mujer, mierda, ni sabía en qué consistía una relación con un hombre, ella jamás había tenido una verdadera relación con alguien en su vida más allá del típico noviazgo infantil que nunca llega a ningún lado.

-no se… que hacer...-cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse pero poco a poco se fue durmiendo llevada en el torbellino de emociones encontradas, soñando con la tristeza y el dolor de unos ojos color cielo, para luego estremecerse ante una obscura y brillante mirada de agua color mar.

* * *

><p>De nuevo disculpas por el retraso, aun así espero que les gustara el capitulo y que me comenten que les pareció.<p>

y como un pequeño bonus por la espera les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

-¡ella es perfecta! ¡seras el reemplazo!-sonrió con una firme determinación...

-Solo déjame tomar el control- una mirada profunda le corto la respiración y le hizo tragar saliva...

-Si es contigo estará bien...-dijo con una voz apenada sin mirarle a los ojos...

...tan cerca, tan juntos, tan solo tenia que inclinarse un poco más y podría besarle, abrió los labios anhelante y creyó leer en sus ojos un "!hazlo!" se acerco un poco más y...


	7. Capitulo7: …¡Corten!…

Hello, mil disculpa a todas (de nuevo) por no haber publicado la semana pasada tengo la tesis y eso me dejo sin tiempo para subir el capitulo pero bueno ya hoy volvemos a la "programación normal" y les dejo con el cap 7 de Live of vocaloid.

ATENCIÓN: en este fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), yuri. yaoi (próximamente) e incest (en desarrollo). los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

><p>Capitulo7: "…¡Corten!…."<p>

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Len se "desahogo" con Rin y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero tan solo en apariencia, ya que tanto el gemelo como la gemela tenían una extraña sensación… "estancados", esa era la palabra con la que los dos podrían definir su situación actual y Rin sentía que cada día su hermano estaba más distante, por alguna razón, Len comenzó a evitarla, a hacer sus conversaciones más cortas y a los momentos en que se quedaban a solas, de pronto se iba solo a "caminar" con la excusa de que era por la filmación de su videoclip que había comenzado hace 2 días, disque para aliviar el estrés, lo que hacía pensar a Rin que Luka tenía algo que ver, quizás el verla todos los días era demasiado para Len y para que ella no lo notara le evadía. Una nueva mañana, la alarma había sonado y como era costumbre los gemelos Kagamine se encontraban desayunando en la barra de la cocina. Rin escribía un mensaje en su celular mientras comía sus panques y Len por su parte estaba terminando una llamada con Luka al parecer no podían ponerse en contacto con su coestelar.

-"espero que no sea un gran problema"-suplicó en silencio el chico Kagamine.

-Len ¿Qué pasa? pareces cansado.-le preguntó su hermana y el chico sacudió la cabeza, Rin estaba repentinamente cerca de él, y la misma se acercó todavía más tocando su frente con la palma de su mano izquierda y colocando la mano derecha en su propia frente para comprobar su temperatura. - "¡¿cuándo se acercó tanto?!"- pensó el muchacho que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Ahora era mucho más consciente de la presencia de Rin a su alrededor y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-estas caliente, Len ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupa acercándose al chico un poco más para tomar sus mejillas con ambas manos.

- no, quiero decir, si, es decir ¡agh!... estoy bien Rinny…-dijo desasiéndose del agarrare de su gemela y colocando su mano derecha sobre sus ojos en un gesto para calmar su corazón- es solo que hace calor-dijo y miró a Rin quien tenía una preocupada expresión.

-lo que tú digas, pero igual debes tomarte algo.-Rin se levantó con dirección al baño, seguramente para buscar entre las medicinas del cajón en dicho lugar.

-"Rayos no puedo estar tan tenso cada que se acerca, sospechara que algo pasa"-suspiró relajando sus hombros cuando su hermana volvió con unas pastillas. Èl se las tomo por darle el gusto para luego partir al set. -Me voy Rinny, nos vemos en la noche. -salió apresuradamente ya que se le había hecho tarde.

-¡hasta la noche!-le dijo Rin cuando salió por la puerta-"bien ahora a por refuerzos" – Rin decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos, ya que era su día libre iría a la filmación y vería por sí misma como se comportaba esa tipa con su hermano. Tomó su móvil. -Miku ¿quieres salir un rato al centro?-Le preguntó cuando su amiga contestó el teléfono de su casa, sabía que Miku como siempre pasaría su día libre en casa y como su amiga, era su trabajo sacarla para que le diera un poco el sol.

_-¿eh? Claro, hoy también es tu día libre ¿no?_-escuchó a su amiga con un tono algo nervioso, conociéndola estaría planeando pasar el día encerrada con la gata en su departamento.

-si, por eso te llamaba, además quería pasar por el set del Clip de Len hoy y necesito un cómplice-rió con ganas para convencer a Miku.

-_Mmh, ok, en una hora en la plaza, ropa discreta Rin_.- la rubia rodó los ojos, nunca dejaría de recordarle lo de la ropa.

-Claro, claro nos vemos-colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a prepararse para salir.

Tal como habían acordado se encontraron en la plaza. Decidieron ir a comer, ya que según la Hatsune moría de hambre, por ende, terminaron sentadas en un café restaurant que a ambas les gustaba bastante. Como en cualquier otra salida comenzaron a hablar de trivialides hasta que Rin cayó en el tema del comportamiento extraño de Len y ya no hubo como pararla. Miku por su parte se enfrentaba a un dilema moral, enfrente de ella estaba Rin sonriendo como siempre hablando con sinceridad y confianza diciendo las cosas tal como pensaba como habían prometido hacer siempre entre ellas, pero la peli aqua sentía que estaba rompiendo esa promesa con solo estar allí

–"¿que hago? no puedo solo soltarlo "hola Rin mira ahora me gustan la mujeres, si, como la loca que abuso de ti, ah, y en especial me gusta Luka. si ella, la que conocí la semana pasada, si esa con la que hable unas dos horas." eso sería una idiotez, no puedo estar segura de que me gusta si solo hable con ella una vez "-suspiró intentando ponerse al corriente con lo que Rin contaba sobre Len y algo de que estaba distante, que bueno que su amiga habla hasta por los codos y no prestaba para nada atención al entorno-"tengo que encontrar un momento para hablarle de esto, Rin es como mi hermana no puedo tenerle lo que siento en secreto, sino fuera por Luka…-comenzó a perderse en el recuerdo de la peli rosa- sino tuviera esa mirada profunda y penetrante como un océano y…¡Dios, concéntrate!"- regresó a Rin quien parecía fruncir el ceño al hablar de alguien.

- Y es por eso que creo que la tal Luka está jugando con Len, no se, tiraba demasiado buen rollo para ser sincera. Sé que te ayudó pero esto paso desde que ella llamó y...

-espera Rin ¿Luka está jugando con Len?- preguntó sorprendida. Eso no podía ser, Luka era una buena persona y ella… no se lo podía creer.

-¿no me estabas escuchando? Ella, bueno, no sé si sabe lo que Len siente por ella. Por eso necesito estar hoy en el set, quiero ver cómo actúa con Len, pero es muy probable que sea eso.

Miku sintió el alma caerle a los pies. Luka no le parecía en absoluto una mala persona, ella era tan amable… pero el amor es ciego, se recordó. Si Luka jugaba con Len quizás también la abría engatusado a ella, era razonable, ella jamás se había interesado de esa forma por nadie y de pronto la peli rosa llegaba y ponía todo de cabeza...

-"lo creeré cuando lo vea"- se dijo a sí misma-Rin, si quieres ir al set deberíamos irnos ya tienes pases, supongo. -claro, Len sabía que si no me daba al menos un pase le haría la vida imposible. -sonrió orgullosa la Rubia como una niña que se había salido con la suya. Y así las dos se encaminaron al set de Spice!

-¡¿como que no podrá actuar en 3 meses!? - Luka contuvo una maldición-Gracias por llamar, pero lo siento, no podemos esperar ese tiempo… Le agradezco comprenda y también que haya llamado. - fue lo que dijo al colgar. Luka apretó los dientes con una fuerza sobre humana. Teto, la chica que sería la coestelar en el video, al parecer estaba en el hospital por una lesión de esquí con una pierna fracturada. -el mundo está en mi contra… -suspiró, esto retrasaría la filmación. Que bueno que tenían la mayoría de las escenas de Len en solitario listas.

-dime ¿y que tal…?- preguntó Len entrando al remolque de Luka tras tocar la puerta y por la expresión de Luka vaticinó malas noticias.

-una lesión de esquí, ¡¿dime a donde carajo te puedes ir a esquiar en esta época del año?!-soltó la peli rosa intentando no lucir tan molesta como se encontraba.

-no te preocupes Luka, tenemos la mayoría de los planos ¿no?-intentó animarla.

-Len, sabes también como yo que cada día que nos retrasamos le cuesta a la productora y eso se resta de tu presupuesto de publicidad-suspiró y Len hizo una mueca.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos retrasara esto?-preguntó algo desanimado.

-a menos que nos caiga una actriz del cielo que acepte ser tu coestelar sin revisar contrato, quizás una semana- dijo con una frustración en su semblante. Suspiró de forma sonora y luego se levantó con pesar de su asiento-hay que avisar al equipo. - dijo con resignación, Len solo asintió y la siguió fuera del remolque.

Avanzaron en un silenció amargo por el set para dar el aviso hasta que una voz conocida para los dos, más para el rubio que para la oji mar, se dejó escuchar.

- ¡Len!- Rin corrió saludando a su hermano sobresaltando tanto el rubio como a la pelirosa y sin mucho miramiento la chica se acercó abrazando por el brazo a su gemelo.

- ¿oh? Hola Luka lamento la interrupción. - le sonrió a la peli rosa sin ningún rastro de culpa.

-Rin ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que si venias me dijeras. -Len preguntó con un sonrojo creciente en la cara intentando zafarse de su abrazo.

-bueno, pasaba por aquí con Miku.–señalo a la chica de cabellos aqua quien caminaba saludando en su dirección articulando un "lo siento, me arrastro aquí" haciendo que el rubio suspirara y volviera la vista a su gemela. - así que decidí visitar a mi hermanito en su trabajo-hizo esa sonrisa de yo-soy-muy-inocente que Len sabía que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Luka quien se acercó mirando fijamente a Rin.

-¡ella es perfecta! ¡Serás el reemplazo!-sonrió con una firme determinación al declarar. Rin sin entender miro confundida a Len buscando una explicación pero Len también tenia un mirada confusa en su rostro- incluso creo que tienes las mismas medidas que Teto ¡no! quizás eres un poco más delgada... da igual, estará bien. - se frotó las manos como si planeara algo grande.

-espera Luka, ¿no pensaras enserio pedirle a Rin que actue como mi coestelar… o sí?- preguntó aun sabiendo que su amiga ya había decidido hacer que Rin actuara.

-es perfecta Len, y estoy segura que no se negara, además la he visto frente a la cámara y no hay nadie con quien tengas más confianza para grabar esto. - le miró con gesto victorioso.

-un momento ¿quieres que sea la coestelar? ¿Como? ¿De qué me perdí?-la gemela preguntó confundida.

-Escucha Rinny, lo que pasa es que hoy la chica que iba a ser mi coestelar tuvo un accidente y ahora estamos en problemas, podríamos retrasarnos una semana.-Len no quería admitirlo pero la idea de Luka no era tan descabellada como le había parecido en un primer momento… -"quizás podría… ¡No! ¡¿Que estoy pensando?!"- si dejaba a Rin participar en el video tendrían que actuar como pareja y eso… Len comenzó a sonrojarse al recordar algunas de las escenas que se supone debía hacer y no, nunca se pondría en esa posición, le había estado costando un mundo controlarse en casa como para hacer nada del guión con Rin.

-Acepto Luka ¿dime que tengo que hacer?-se soltó del brazo de su hermano y estrechó su mano con la de Luka.

-¿aceptas? Rin, no, el guión del video es… no haré nada de eso contigo. - trastabilló con la lengua y las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando-quiero decir, rayos, solo mira. – le dio a Rin su copia del guión y esta comenzó a leer y a los pocos minutos su cara se torno en una mueca algo sonrosada.

-no haré esto. Luka, esto está muy subido de tono. -Rin le extendió el guión a Luka y esta suspiró.

-Lo sé, lo sé, le bajare dos tono. Lo que quiero son las escenas importantes. - Luka se acercó tomando el guión y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolcillo para subrayar un serie de escenas que eran las más tranquilas.- esta, esta y esta, ¿ven? nada exagerado-hizo gesto de puro convencimiento y los gemelos se miraron entre sí dubitativos.

-si no es nada subidito…-al final Rin accedió.

-…quizás podríamos. -completó el gemelo.

-¡Yes!-Luka alzo el puño en gesto de conquista y entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Miku sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba palpitarle

-hola… "seño- Miku…-se corrigió rápidamente y la Hatsune sonrió con algo de pena.

-Ho-Hola Luka.-contestó sin que se rompiera esa conexión que repentinamente se había formado entre ellas. Los ojos de Luka era azules, muy azules-"tiene que ser ilegal tener esa mirada"-pensó Miku ahogada en ese azul agua.

-¡entonces cuando comenzamos!-la voz de Rin sacó a la pareja de su mundo y la peli rosa sacudió la cabeza, tomó de una mesa cercana su megáfono y se dirigió al equipo.

_-¡tienen un descanso de 30 minutos, Luego comenzaremos a grabar!-_dijo a través del aparato y el personal comenzó a dispersarse-Len, voy a decirle a Rin como va esto tu acompaña Miku ¿sí?-Len solo asintió y Luka le dirigió una mirada a Miku, solo duró un segundo pero eso bastó para que la más baja dejara de respirar por ese instante.

Luka comenzó a indicarle a Rin como se haría cada escena siendo muy cuidadosa y puntual, aclarando como visualizaba las escenas, rayos, la odiaba pero tenía que admitirlo... Luka era una buena directora.

Mientras tanto Len y Miku quedaron solos. Se retiraron a la mesa víveres y comenzaron a platicar como siempre hasta que salió el tema de Luka y la curiosidad de Miku ganó; Comenzó a preguntar por ella, quería saber si realmente Len quería algo con la peli rosa o si ella realmente no era lo que parecía.

-entonces ¿no te interesa en lo más mínimo?-inquirió la peli aqua tomando un poco de jugo.

-no, para nada, es como un mejor amigo, Miku tu eres más su tipo es toda tuya. - la chica de coletas se atraganto con el jugo y Len tuvo que palmearle un poco la espalda mientras se carcajeaba. Cuando Miku se recuperó sintió como el sonrojo le escocia la piel.

-¡¿de qué rayos hablas Len?!...-dijo con el rostro vuelto un poema.

-vamos, Miku puede que mi despistada hermana no lo note, pero Luka te comía con la mirada y lo mejor es que tu también lo hacías con ella, me sorprendí al principio... Nunca creí que batearas para el otro equipo.- dijo Len rascándose la cabeza. Miku no parecía ese tipo de chica, pero bueno "de todo hay en la viña del señor" pensó.

- Len ¿enserio crees que le intereso a Luka?- Miku jugaba con sus dedos al preguntar todavía roja.

-jajaja Miku confía en mi esa chica es muy fácil de leer y es una coqueta-Len le dio confianza a su amiga.

- ¿podrías guardar esto en secreto de Rin hasta que vea cómo sale?-dijo cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

-¿Rin no lo sabe? Eh, bueno, pero ¿Por qué?-al chico le parecía extraño que la Hatsune no quisiera contarle algo a su mejor amiga.

- es solo que es… la primera vez que me intereso por… alguien así y bueno…-la chica cada vez más roja bajaba la voz a cada pausa.

-entiendo, no te preocupes-agradeció a Len por dejar de presionarla y finalmente suspiró de alivio.

-gracias…-susurró, Len le sonrió.

_-¡bien! todo listo ¡comenzaremos a grabar en 10 minutos!_-se oyó a Luka a través del megáfono. El equipo al poco se reunió, Rin fue presentada como la suplente de Teto, se dieron distintas órdenes para preparar las cámaras y comenzó la grabación.

Eran las 11:38 de la mañana cuando comenzaron a grabar. En la mayoría de las escenas solo se encontraban Len y Rin uno junto al otro intercambiando distintas expresiones ya que Luka había "cortado" las verdaderas escenas subidas de tono, pero en algún momento comenzaron improvisar cambiando el guion de forma más flexible y en el set se creó un buen ambiente que se mantendría durante los siguientes tres días, días en los cuales se resolvieron los tramites de contrato de Rin y por petición de la compañía tanto Miku como Kaito terminaron teniendo cameos dentro del video, la primera, como una de las amantes de Len y el segundo como su rival en el amor, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por la última escena que se debía grabar.

-¡no pienso hacer eso Luka, hacer algo "sugerente" es una cosa pero ella es mi hermana!-gruñó Len. Luka estaba loca, la escena sugería que dentro del video él y Rin efectivamente eran hermanos y que él la violaría ¡ni loco! eso era pasarse de la raya.

-Len ¡esto estaba en el guión desde el principio!- exclamó Luka al cruzarse de brazos con irritación

-Hermano, no pongas a Luka en un problema, la hemos hecho cambiar el guion demasiado-le pidió la rubia.

-Rin, es mi video y esto está fuera de contexto, no te dejaría hacerlo con nadie.- se restregó los ojos con frustración.

-Si es contigo estará bien...-dijo con una voz apenada sin mirarle a los ojos. Len al escuchar eso sintió esa sensación regresar él.

-"soy el único al que Rin le permitiría hacer una escena así con ella"- apretó los dientes y preguntó... - ¿te parece bien esto, Rin? ¿no crees que es demasiado?-la chica lo miró a los ojos.

- Len, nunca dejo que los asuntos personales se metan en mi trabajo. -el gemelo se vino abajo. Rin estaba demostrando profesionalidad y él estaba huyendo de su propia debilidad, no se tenía confianza para actuar tan cerca de Rin sin despertar ese impulso de querer hacerla suya, suspiro.

-está bien, se graba. -Tanto Rin como Luka se relajaron.

10 minutos depues la escena se puso en marcha, la música comenzó a sonar y Len tal como estaba en el libreto comenzó caminar fingiendo entrar en "su departamento" pasó junto a la que se suponía era la habitación de Rin deteniéndose un momento a observar la puerta para luego abrirla y adentrarse en ese cuarto, siguiendo las instrucciones hechas con cinta adhesiva en el suelo que le marcaban en donde caminar y detenerse, para observar las fotos falsas que relatarían la historia detrás del video, miro a Rin quien fingía dormir.

-bien, haz un zoom cuando este sobre ella…-escuchó a Luka hablar con el camarógrafo en un susurro y el corazón le palpitó como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros, se posiciono sobre Rin y esta tal como indicaba el libreto tardo un poco en abrir los ojos y luego actuó una expresión de miedo.

-"si quisiera tocarte esa sería la cara qué harías ¿cierto?"-fue lo que pensó-"Pero aquí no puedes hacer nada, eres mía…"- entreabrió los labios-"Solo déjame tomar el control."- una mirada profunda le cortó la respiración y le hizo tragar saliva a la rubia. Rin al observar la expresión de su hermano sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espina dorsal, Len apretaba su muñeca y la miraba de una forma completamente diferente a como siempre lo había hecho, esa mira estaba llena de algo brillante y oscuro que cada segundo está más y más próximo, haciendo crecer su deseo de tocar aquello que lucía peligroso, cuando Len estuvo a centímetros solo por un instante, un segundo, lo miró suplicante por eso que nunca se atrevería a pedir en voz alta.

-"¡Tengo que parar!" –pensó Len, pero ya era tarde, el lado de él que quería adueñarse de Rin estaba por ganarle él control…estaba tan cerca que podía oler su perfume a naranjas, tan juntos, tan solo tenía que inclinarse un poco más y podría besarle, abrió los labios anhelante y creyó leer en sus ojos un "¡hazlo!" se acercó un poco más y la voz redistribuida por el megáfono le detuvo.

-_¡Corten!-_Luka de un grito rompió la burbuja que les envolvía, y ambos se separaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_-¡chicos fueron unas excelentes expresiones!_-dijo la directora con una brillante sonría por la escena bien lograda. Pero en ese instante ninguno de los gemelos escucha las felicitaciones de Luka, tanto Len como Rin quedaron estupefactos se miraron el uno al otro mientras, para luego apartar la mirada, el equipo celebraba el penúltimo día de rodaje y Luka hablaba de que la productora revisaría material para darle el visto bueno, pero todo eso daba igual, dentro de la cabeza de los hermanos Kagamine solo una cosa les resonaba en la cabeza.

-"no estábamos actuando."-pensaron ambos seguros de que en ese momento el otro no actuaba….

* * *

><p>y comienza las revelaciones reveladoras... ¿que les pareció? esto se va a poner intenso jiji (se que abra quien querrá matarme por cortar les aquí el rollo, lo siento, pero hay que mantener el suspenso jaja)<p>

Una vez más lo siento por no haber podido subir la semana pasada y un agradecimiento a todas las que han comentado.


	8. Capítulo 8: …solo una vez …

Zei-san devuelta con sus mil disculpa a todas (una vez más) por no subir el capitulo el día que se supone, el cap 8 de Live of vocaloid al aire.

ATENCIÓN: en este fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), yuri (hoy no). yaoi (hoy si) e incest (se viene y fuerte). los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito (hoy le toca a mi peliazul favorito) y Miku al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: "…solo una vez …"<p>

-¡bien todos hasta mañana!- Luka dio por terminado el día para el equipo y se acercó a los gemelos-¡Len, Rin! excelente trabajo. Deséenme suerte con los productores.

-suerte Luka y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, el material… es muy bueno-Len se despidió de Luka, al igual que Rin, quien solo le dijo un "hasta mañana" cortes.

Al dejar el set entre los gemelos se instaló un tenso silencio, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto al estacionamiento, en el mismo estado atravesaron la ciudad, ambos al entrar en su departamento se dirigieron a sus habitaciones se abañaron y cambiaron fue entonces cuando en perfecta sincronía, quizás bajo efecto de la rutina salieron de sus cuartos topándose con la mirada del otro sin saber que hacer o decir. Len abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se le atragantaron, cerró la boca y retrocedió devuelta a su habitación.

-"¿que hice?"- pensó al cerrar la puerta poniendo su espalda contra la misma dejándose caer hasta estar sentado. –"la cuidare de mí mismo…"- apretó los dientes- "vaya chiste, fui incapaz de controlarme cuando la tuve cerca"-se pasó la mano por el cabello todavía húmedo en un gesto de frustración-"necesito olvidarme de Rin… si sigo así… terminare haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiré…"-sin saber que hacer, busco en su celular y marco el número de la única persona, aparte de Rin, a la que le confiaría lo que sentía, era tarde, pero Kaito seguiría despierto, lo sabía, al tercer tono su amigo contestó.

-"_¿dónde está el incendio?"-_preguntó el peli azul en broma, Len frunció el ceño.

-Kaito, no porque te llame tiene que pasar algo malo. -contestó Len.

_-"jaja no te enojes, pero tu llamando, tiene que ser por algo, no creo que sea únicamente por escuchar mi hermosa voz."_- Len suspiró. El idiota de Kaito tenía razón.

-bueno hay algo que quería preguntarte- Len se tensó pensando en cómo exactamente hacer la pregunta.

_-"¡oh ¿que podrá ser?!"-_fingió emocionarse con una voz afeminada.

-es algo serio ¿podrías dejar de jugar?-Len gruñó, esto le costaba y Kaito no se lo tomaba enserio… quizás no debió llamarle.

-_ "vamos Len, no seas melodramático, soy todo oídos, escúpelo_"- Len tomó aire.

-¿Cómo hago para olvidar a una persona?-dijo de forma rápida.

_-"¿que? Espera… ¿te refieres a una ex o algo así?"-_preguntó Kaito sorprendido.

-no exactamente, somos como "hermanos" así que no quiero arruinar la buena relación que tenemos y por eso necesito olvidarla- dijo algo más calmado.

-"_¿Estas en la friendzone? Amigo, has caído bajo" _– se lamentó en broma Kaito.

-¡idiota, eso no ayuda!-dijo el rubio ahora frustrado.

-_"Lo sé, perdón"-_Kaito intentó tomar un tono serio al escuchar a su amigo contrariado- _"pero no me lo esperaba… es decir, Len, hace tiempo que no te interesabas por nadie ¿como es que ahora buscas olvidarte de una chica que por fin te mueve el piso? amigo, mi consejo es que vayas a por ella. Si te gusta a ti es que no es cualquier chica_" – Len suspiró decepcionado, esperaba otro tipo de consejo.

-Kaito, es cierto, no es cualquier chica y por eso no quiero hacer nada que dañe nuestra relación, lo que quiero… es olvidar- remarcó la última palabra.

-"que terco eres, bueno si eso es lo que quieres"-Kaito dijo con resignación, tomó aire, Len se llenó de expectación. Quizás había una forma para olvidar cualquier deseo de tener a Rin como algo más que a una hermana- _"¡tienes que besarla y hacerla tuya como un hombre!"_-al otro lado de la línea se oyó una carcajada.

-¡KAITO!-Len gritó rojo hasta las orejas, al oír esa frase, en su mente se habían formado una serie de escenas inverosímiles en las cuales el y su hermana comenzaban a entregarse el uno al otro-¡podrías tomarte esto seriamente!-soltó, comenzaba sentir calor.

_-"jaja lo sien…jajaja"_ -Kaito intentaba disculparse entre carcajadas- _"…lo siento jajaja, desearía haber visto tu cara jaja…"_-Kaito hizo una pausa para calmarse adoptando de nuevo un tono que el consideraba "maduro"- _"no es fácil Len, más si es una persona de quien estás enamorado, lo único que podrías hacer seria alejarte hasta que se te pase el enamoramiento o bien buscar enamorarte de otra, pero eso muy rara vez funciona_"-Kaito cerró los ojos, era un consejo de su propia experiencia.

- A lo que quiere llegar, es que no hay salida ¿no?- que esperanza le quedaba.

_-"básicamente, pero Len ¿sería tan malo ir a por ella?"-_preguntó el oji azul con curiosidad.

-créeme Kaito, buscar estar con ella solo traería problemas-el rubio contestó con simpleza.

-"_bueno, si eso es lo que piensas no puedo obligarte a que cambies de opinión pero creo que deberías replantearte lo que harás, sino el que saldrá lastimado serás tu…"_-Kaito hizo una pausa de unos segundos – _"Len, tengo un… asunto que atender hablamos luego, Bro_".-el rubio se despidió y Kaito dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

-que sensible y considerado eres Shion, no creí que fueras esa clase de hombre, que da consejos románticos. - un hombre alto, salió del baño con una mirada purpura centellante vestido solo con una toalla, se paseó frente al peli azul en busca de un cepillo para peinar su larga cabellera color violeta. El pelilargo al encontrar dicho objeto se sentó en la esquina de la cama tomando su cabello y comenzando a peinarlo dejando ver el gran tatuaje en su espalda, un par de alas que se ubicaba sobre sus omoplatos.

-tampoco creíste que fuera esta clase de hombre, Kamui-Kaito optó por gatear en la cama hasta llegar a la esquina donde se encontraba Gakupo y paso sus brazos por sobre sus hombros en un abrazo sin sentimiento, solo buscaba provocar al más alto, este volteo a mirarlo por un momento quedando frente a frente tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban y entonces Kaito separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo, y a decir verdad quería hacerle una de sus bromas ingeniosas, pero solo consiguió dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones de forma que su compañero absorbió su aliento.

-"Len, entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener que olvidar lo que sientes por el bien de la relación que tienes con alguien"- Pensó Kaito observando como Gakupo había comenzado a mirarlo con una promesa de amenaza en sus ojos.

-mmm… tienes razón Shion, la primera vez que te vi pensé que solo eras un mocoso que requería disciplina-con un gesto tomó la muñeca de Kaito cumpliendo con la amenazadora promesa en su mirada.

Kaito dejó que por segunda vez en esa noche Gakupo hiciera la que quisiera con él. Era doloroso pero era la única forma de quedarse cerca de él.

Hacía dos años Kaito había terminado la universidad, era el mejor momento de su vida, libre de profesores y tarea, libre de cumplir con nadie. Planea salir de viaje por un año, a ver el mundo y conocer lo bueno de la vida. Nunca pensó que 2 meses después del día en que su título le fue entregado llegaría un mañana a su penthouses después de dos días de fiesta bastante intensos para encontrar el lugar vacío, ni muebles, ni ropa, ni el auto. Todo lo que encontró fue una nota de su padre la cual decía.

-"_hijo si regresas, ven a verme a la casa vacacional, tenemos que hablar Att: tu padre Arthur Shion"_

En medio de la resaca intentó llamar a la casa de sus padres-"_la línea a la que intenta acceder es inexistente oh ha sido cancelada por favor inténtelo desde otro equipo o acérquese a la sucursal más cercana de su localidad… "_-le habían cortado la línea en el celular... Maldijo mil veces ese día con todo su ser, con la resaca haciendo que le reventara el cerebro, tomó el dinero que le quedaba y se embarcó en una odisea a la casa de sus padres. Tomó 3 autobuses y un tren para llegar, cuando finalmente llegó cansado, hambriento y con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, sus progenitores dormían, puesto era de noche. A la mañana siguiente los padres fueron sorprendidos por la presencia de su hijo quien esperaba algún tipo de explicación al saqueo de su departamento, al corte de su línea telefónica y a la confiscación de sus autos.

_-"Kaito, no vamos a seguir pagando tus gastos. Ya tienes edad para buscar trabajo, debes madurar, no puedes seguir desapareciendo por días. ¡¿Quieres saber lo preocupados que estábamos cuando nos dijeron que no habías estado en una semana en tu departamento?!"_-sentenció su padre furibundo cuando su hijo le exigió una explicación.

Una larga charla sobre responsabilidad se cernió sobre el peli azul finalizando con las palabras de su madre quien con aprensión en la mirada se dirigió al muchacho.

-"_hijo, ya tu padre te ha dicho todo lo que pensamos, pero te conozco, por algo soy tu madre. Si no tomas esta oportunidad no sé qué haremos, creo que esto te hará bien, te tenemos una cuenta bancaria. Es suficiente para pagar un alquiler por un unos 6 meses, busca un empleo, aprende de la experiencia y comienza a actuar como el hombre que sé que puedes ser"-_la madre rebuscó en su cartera y sacó una tarjeta de ahorro que extendió al peliazul este la tomó junto con una maleta que sus padres dispusieron y salió por la puerta… Fue la última vez que habló con sus padres.

De este modo Kaito terminó por su cuenta cobrando favores, quedándose con amigos hasta que finalmente, no le quedo de otra que acostarse con varías mujeres y con algunos hombres para no gastar dinero en hoteles. Pasado un tiempo terminó en el pequeño departamento alquilado de los gemelos Kagamine quienes al escuchar su situación no dudaron en decirle que se quedara con ellos, propuesta que Kaito aceptó de buena gana. Pasó cerca de 3 meses en la morada de los hermanos durmiendo en el sofá de su sala, hasta que un día después de buscar trabajo hasta estar harto junto a Len, se detuvieron en la plaza como acostumbraban y colocando su sombrero en el suelo frente a ellos, Kaito y Len comenzaron a cantar, a tocar la armónica y la guitarra.

Ese día una rubia con una mirada mordaz les ofreció una tarjeta de presentación con la cual debían ir a su compañía para presentarse como artistas, ambos se aventuraron y poco tiempo después Len y Kaito se encontraban trabajando en la compañía "Criptón Media" fue en ese tiempo que Kaito le conoció a "él" había entrado a la sala de mezclas para su primer single y aquel sujeto alto y silencioso solo dijo.

_-"soy Gakupo Kamui, seré tu sonidista"_- y comenzó a trabajar con las pistas que él había traído, día tras día el peli azul había intentado entablar conversación con el peli morado sin ningún éxito, solo hablaba para darle instrucciones y eso le tocó el orgullo.

_-"¡nadie puede ignorar a Kaito Shion!"-_tomó una decisión, no solo haría que le tomara en cuenta, haría que se volviera loco por él, aún tenía ese encanto que podía hacer que hasta los hombres cruzaran la línea y estaba totalmente orgulloso de ello. Comenzó con su plan de conquista haciendo cada jugada con cuidado, pero el pelimorado parecía inmune a él. Eso hasta el día en que cayó por las escaleras de camino al estacionamiento y despertó en una sala de hospital con Gakupo a su lado.

_-"¿Qué diablos pasó?"-_ preguntó aun desorientado.

_-"te caíste por las escaleras y te traje aquí, intente contactar con tu familia pero no están en los contactos de tu celular, así que tuve que quedarme para decirles que paso"-_ una hora después que le dieran de alta se encontraba invitando a Gakupo a pasar al departamento al que recién se había mudado después de comenzar a cobrar en la compañía.

_-"bien, según el médico no tienes nada grave, solo algo de dolor muscular va quedarte ¿irás mañana a grabar?"-_ preguntó el oji purpura después de dejar las pastillas para el dolor muscular y el récipe sobre una mesa con intensión de retirarse.

_-"si iré, esto no me dejara fuera de combate_"- Le dedicó al peli morado su mejor sonrisa con un curva pícara y de pronto vio un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-"_¿puedes dejar eso, niño? No sé a qué juegas pero puedes parar ahora."_- le advirtió.

_-"¿oh, así que si me notaste?"-_ el tono juguetón en su voz hizo reaccionar al otro.

_-"si vas por ese camino no acabaras bien niño"- _por primera vez desde que el peli azul le conocía una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Gakupo, una sonrisa amenazante que en poco tiempo le advirtió lo que sucedería… o eso creyó.

-"_muéstrame que tan mal puedo acabar."-_se acercó al hombre de mira violácea y desató la cola que sujetaba la melena púrpura que cayó en una cascada por su espalda. Sujetó un mechón y lo besó bajo la mirada amenazadora del más alto.

_-"tú lo pediste_"-Kaito sintió como la mano más grande de Gakupo le tomaba por la muñeca que sujetaba el purpureo mechón.

Intenso, sus manos en todas partes, su roce, le dominó por completo sin que él pudiera hacer nada, la mente en blanco producto del placer, la luz de la tarde convertirse en obscuridad nocturna, el calor de otro cuerpo en su cama y finalmente el frio. El frio al despertar en medio de la noche y verse solo en la oscuridad.

-Len, entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener que olvidar lo que sientes por el bien de la relación que tienes con alguien.- se repitió al abrir los ojos en la penumbra de su cuarto de nuevo el frio le calaba hasta los huesos –"como siempre"- pensó al encogerse y arroparse mejor. Miró el techo de la habitación e intentó imaginar que al menos por un segundo él fue el único en la mente de ese hombre… siguió pensando en eso hasta quedarse de nuevo dormido.

Unas horas antes justo durante la llamada de Len, ella se había detenido justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano quería entrar, hablar, fingir que lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en el set no había sido más que su imaginación, pero lo había escuchado, el nudo en su garganta se volvía cada segundo más y más apretado congelando su cuerpo, haciendo latir su corazón al escuchar a su hermano decir "…somos como hermanos…" mientras hablaba con Kaito por teléfono, con eso no pudo seguir fingiendo que no lo sabía…

-"no es Luka"- pensó en el sofoco de su descubrimiento, lo vio en el set, su trato con la pelirosa era realmente como el que tenía con Kaito, un amigo con el cual bromear, Len no buscaba la atención de la pelirosa, no la miraba desde lejos, no era consciente de Luka a su alrededor… pero la persona a la que el rubio se acercaba, la persona que siempre buscaba con la vista al entrar al set, la persona que ella había descubierto captaba la atención de Len…

-"soy yo"-apretó la mandíbula por la tensión. Escuchó a su hermano colgar y dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía, miró su mano, giró el picaporte de la habitación después de tocar sin esperar a una respuesta y al poner un pie en la habitación lo vio, era como siempre que entraba a su cuarto, recostado en su cama, con la pijama puesta y el pelo revuelto, era Len, su hermano, su gemelo, el mismo con quien había estado toda su vida, el único hombre que había estado invariablemente cuidando de ella, lo único que era diferente en él ahora, su mirada llena de aprensión y duda.

-Len… yo… esto-no sabía por dónde comenzar, estaba asustada sabía lo que el sentía… y lo peor… era que ella creía sentir lo mismo-hola…- terminó por decir.

-hola Rin…-las palabras atravesaron la habitación tan pesadas como un yunque -"¿que se suponía que deba decir?"- pensó el gemelo, apretó la quijada, se incorporó sentándose recto en la cama. Sintiendo la mirada analítica de su hermana sobre él, la miró directo a los ojos, sabía lo que hacía ella, lo estaba leyendo, Rin simpre fue la única capaz de ver atreves de él y saber que pensaba.

- "no puedo dejar que lo hagas, si miras dentro, descubrirías mi secreto, este sentimiento abominable"-tragó saliva y sin hacer ruido centrándose en no darle a Rin ninguna pista de que algo estaba fuera de lo normal.

-Len… ¿qué te sucede?-entró a la habitación con un paso firme tal como haría cualquier día, pero sintiendo el cambio en la atmósfera, ese cuarto siempre se sentía cálido, acogedor como si pudieras pasar allí todo el tiempo sin ninguna preocupación, pero hoy era diferente, frio, distante, la habitación parecía impregnada del sentimiento que rodeaba a su hermano, pero a pesar de todo, Rin, como cada vez que quería trasmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad a Len, se sentó junto a él y con el dorso de la mano acarició su mejilla

-estas tenso…-la mano siguió la trayectoria hacía su sien delineando las cejas del chico y pausadamente tomó rumbo a su otra mejilla.

-"no es justo"- Len cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse por pura inercia, con solo el toque de su mano, sintió que todas las barreras que había levantado se deshacían fundidas por el calor de ese único contacto-no puedo engañarte ni mentirte… tú… sabes lo que me pasa ¿cierto?- Len bajó el rostro, sentía el sudor frio en la espalda, el miedo a su respuesta hacía latir su corazón desbocado-dime, que piensas…- el agobio le hiso buscar la mano de Rin con la que le acariciaba el rostro-"déjame sentirte tu calor una última vez"- al tener la mano de la rubia entre las suyas le hizo sentirse triste-"te perdí"- fue su único pensamiento al sentir como la mano que sujetaba era retirada de entre sus manos.

La gemela lo miró ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? no soportaba ver a Len de esa forma, su gemelo siempre había velado por ella, gracias a él por fin habían salido del infierno que fue la casa de su tía, cerró sus ojos por un instante para tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

-"amo a Len"-se dijo a si misma, no había forma de negarlo, no podía vivir sin él, abrió los ojos, su hermano tenía la cabeza agachada de modo que su cabello ocultaba su rostro-Len yo… te amo-dijo en un susurro besando la cabeza de su hermano con cuidado, Len volvió a tensarse, estaba choqueado ¿había escuchado bien?...

-Rin, espera… tú no puedes amarme o por lo menos no de la forma en que lo estás pensando…-dudo por un segundo- yo… yo te amo, pero más que a una hermana… soy-subió el rostro topándose una mirada melancólica y en ese momento se dio cuente de que ambos comprendían lo que significaba ese sentimiento.

-Len… siempre has sido tú, no puede ser otro más que tu- beso la mejilla de su hermano muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Rin… no… esto no está bien, no podemos…- Len se apartó un poco de ella. Sentía que la corrompía, que lo que sentían estaba prohibido. Rin bajo la vista para luego subirla de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero ya no podemos seguir así, Len-el chico se acercó de nuevo y pegó su frente a la de la rubia.

-Rinny… si podemos, siempre hemos sido tu y yo… esto… esto tendremos que ignorarlo, soportarlo hasta que desaparezca-ella delineo con un dedo los labios de su gemelo y suspiró.

-Lenny ¿y si no podemos? ¿y si uno de nosotros no puede?

-tendremos que… salir con otras personas, buscar… como distraernos-sentenció el gemelo hiriéndose a sí mismo al pronunciar esas palabras, le hervía la sangre al pensar que otro ocuparía su lugar y la gemela sintió como si la sola idea le atravesara el pecho.

-solo una vez, Len-La chica volvió a pasar el dedo pulgar por los labios de su hermano.

Len dudó, no deberían ¿Qué pasaría si no podían detenerse? ¿Si lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte para parar o peor era una confusión?

-Por favor…- un susurro llego a sus oídos y como un canto de sirena lo llevó a su perdición.

-es… esta bien…-Cuando Len parpadeó Rin pudo ver de nuevo ese brillo oscuro en su mirada azul cielo, era tan atrayente que temió perder la razón, de pronto fue tan consciente de la situación, que los colores se le subieron al rostro, Len se acercó entrecerrando los ojos y al momento del contacto su corazón se disparó. Primero fue una unión simple de labios, pero pronto, ambos comenzaron provocar al otro, el gemelo la tomó y posó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y se acercó más, Rin pasó su manos por detrás de la cabeza de su hermano comenzando a jugar con el cabello en su nuca, una mordida en el labio inferior por parte del chico fue la señal para que la rubia le dejara profundizar el beso dejándose a rastrar por este nuevo rio de sensaciones.

-"necesitamos… parar"- Le paso por la cabeza a la gemela cundo se sintió tan bien que dudo en poder detenerse-"tengo que…"- pero era muy tarde, su pensamientos comenzaron a diluirse en una espesa bruma.

-"te necesito"-pensaba el rubio-"no tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero hacerte mía"-cada caricia llenaba su mente y cada segundo su control se perdía un poco más-"…mía…"- se repitió una vez más…

El rítmico sonido de la canción Myself de Valshe, asusto a los hermanos, los cuales se separaron de golpe. Retomando el aliento, Len tomó el celular.

-hola. - Contestó el teléfono el gemelo cuando ya pudo recuperar parcialmente el aliento.

-"Hola Len, escucha, tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿cuál quieres escuchar primero?"-El rubio suspiró.

-solo dime ¿que pasó Luka?-se frotó los ojos y escuchó.

-_"bueno, esa última escena que grabamos hoy no le gusto a la productora, según ellos es demasiado "fuerte" para tenerla en una categoría para todo público, hay que grabarla de nuevo."-_el tono de Luka sonó como a una disculpa.

* * *

><p>Ahora si se va a armar una buena, todas las parejas están en escena, el telón se levanta y empieza la función ¿que creen que les depare el destino a todos?¿que piensan de la vida de nuestro pobre Kaito? ojala y les guste como avanza la historia.<p>

El cap de hoy es especialmente para ookami-chan quien a estado esperando el Yaoi durante un laaaaaargo rato disfrútalo yo se que lo esperabas. hasta el aproximo jueves (o viernes) ¡Zei-san cambio y fuera!


	9. Capítulo 9: …voy a conquistarte …

Zei-san publicando con las disculpas 3.0 ya que de nuevo no hubo manera de subir capitulo el jueves, pero bueno el cap 9 de Live of vocaloid esta listo y en linea.

ATENCIÓN: en este fic habrá, Lemon (en algún momento), yuri (hoy si). yaoi (también) e incest (ligero). los personajes principales son Rin y Len (que son hermanos gemelos), pero le dare mucho protagonismo a Kaito y Miku (quien tiene su momento hoy) al igual que a sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: "…voy a conquistarte …"<p>

-te lo dije, Luka y te lo pedí-replicó Len irritado, él lo sabía, esa escena era demasiado para el video. Pasó sus manos otra vez por su desordenado cabello. Ahora tendría que regrabar toda la escena final, intentó tranquilizarse, él no era tan impulsivo, pero no podía evitarlo, seguía agitado por lo que había hecho con Rin hacia unos segundos.

-"lo sé, lo sé, lo siento Len, pero es solo una escena. Haremos otra versión un poco diferente cambiando el contexto y estará bien ¿sí?"-la voz torturada de Luka le hizo suspirar.

-estaremos en el set a primera hora de la tarde - confirma el rubio con resignación, al momento que sintió una mano que se entrelazaba con la propia, volteó en dirección a Rin quien le miraba intrigada, solo entonces el gemelo entró en cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño más de lo que pensaba y de inmediato intentó aflojar su expresión.

-"lo siento Len, solo quería hacer algo diferente, te prometo que me tomare toda la mañana para editar el material y adelantar todo lo que se pueda antes de ir al set"-el chico escuchó las disculpas de Luka sin prestar realmente atención, el tacto de Rin en su mano le distraía demasiado para concentrarse en las palabras de Luka, y sin saber porque comienzo a acariciar con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de su gemela, viendo como un lindo sonrojo se comenzaba a asomar en sus mejillas.

-bien, te lo encargo y no te disculpes, ahora solo nos queda hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que esto salga bien mañana, así estemos en la fecha limite aun tendrás tiempo para hacer tu magia en posproducción-la voz confiada del rubio contagió de optimismo a la pelirosa, pero Len en ese momento está más interesado en mirar todas las expresiones que realizaba su linda hermana con cada acción de su parte.

-no te preocupes Len, saldrá perfecto, confía en mí.- la voz renovada con confianza de Luka es apenas escuchada por el gemelo que se había perdido en la mirada cielo de su contra parte.

-confío, Luka, confío.- respondió Len apenas consciente de las palabras de su interlocutora.

El rubio no pudo resistir la tentación y atrajo la mano de Rin hasta sus labios para besarla en un roce. La gemela con las mejillas sonrojadas escondió el rostro, sintiendo algún tipo de expectación que recorría su espalda, hizo a su mente pensar a toda velocidad ¿qué sucedería en el momento que Luka se despidiera y ella quedara a "solas" de nuevo con Len?... los minutos pasaron y no pasó mucho antes de que su pronóstico se hiciese realidad. Escuchó como Len se despide de Luka de forma casual como si nada estuviera pasando y el silencio al final de la llamada envolvió la habitación. Solos de nuevo. Ninguno dice nada, ambos consientes que lo siguiente que hicieran podía hacer que la nueva tensión en el aire estallase, arrastrándolos a ellos consigo. Aun tomados de la mano Rin advirtió una amenaza en la mirada de Len, aquel lado de él que ella se moría por explorar y que frente a la puerta tenía un gran cartel que ponia las palabras "prohibido" "inmoral" he "incorrecto" que componían la línea divisoria que la frenaba en dejarse ahogar por la oscuridad de la mirada de Len.

-ahg…- emitió un pequeño quejido al sentir presión en su mano, ahora logrando salir del trance en el que había estado sumida, la gemela logró ver y entender que Len de nuevo estaba conteniéndose, sufriendo por lo que sentía, por lo que podía o no pasar de allí en adelante, la duda en su mirada, ella no podía soportarlo. Presionó su mano, halándolo hacia sí misma encerrándolo en un abrazo.

-todo está bien, Lenny… estoy aquí, nunca voy a separarme de ti…-intentó consolarlo.

-Rin, eso es lo que me preocupa…-fue su respuesta...

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de edición en "La Crypton Future Media" Luka se encontraba sola editando frente a los monitores con el frio propio de la oficina. La pelirosa había decidido en el momento que la productora le ordenó retirar la escena final del video, que adelantaría el resto para evitarle más problemas a su amigo rubio.

-"bien, ya está la mitad, iré a comer algo y luego a terminar esto"- pensaba la peli rosa al mirar el reloj que decía 8:45am en su reloj de muñeca, se levantó estirando los músculos debido al largo tiempo que estuvo sentada frente a la pantalla, salió al pasillo, llamó el ascensor que después de unos minutos abrió sus puertas dejando ver una mirada color aqua que chocó con los ojos color mar de la más alta.

-¡L-Luka ho-hola!-dijo nerviosa y atropelladamente Miku.

-¡oh, hola Miku! Que sorpresa ¿trabajas en esta ala? -de inmediato Luka cambió, la expresión de sorpresa del principio, por esa característica sonrisa coqueta, que había impulsado a la baja a besarla hacía ya un tiempo, y tal cual como esperaba la chica peli aqua se sonrojó por completo dándole paso para ingresar en el ascensor junto a ella.

-sí… hoy tengo algunas cosas que grabar aquí -Miku sonrió nerviosa, esa mirada de Luka le hizo reflotar aquel beso en su mente y de pronto muchas ideas que no debían salir de su cabeza aparecieron, todas relacionadas con esa sonrisa en los coquetos labios de Luka.- espera ¿tienes trabajo en la división de publicidad?-volvió por un segundo a la tierra.

-¿publicidad?... no, estoy usando la sala de edición de aquí, las demás no estaban disponibles hoy, que suerte ¿no?-Luka ladeó la cabeza comenzando a jugar con un mechón de su cabello rosa.

- suerte… ¿Por qué?-preguntó la ojiaqua.

-porque pude verte, Miku. Y por lo que veo mi suerte sigue, vas a la cafetería ¿cierto? – dijo justo en el momento que las puertas se abrían en dicha planta, Luka se apartó dándole a Miku espacio para que pasara. Miró como el rostro de la chica se sonrojaba por cada una de sus palabras caminando insegura bajo su mirada.

-"ya lo decidí, voy a conquistarte Miku"-prometió la ojimar mientras alcanzaba a la nerviosa chica quien bajo ese repentino ataque de coqueteo había quedado desarmada, insegura de cómo podría contestarle o actuar en su presencia.

-"Dios, cuando Len dijo que Luka era una coqueta no estaba bromeando, tengo que calmarme…"- Respiró profundo intentando recuperar un poco su color natural de piel. Mientras, Luka disfrutaba enormemente de las lindas reacciones de la Hatsune, era como un libro abierto, uno muy entretenido.

Caminaron juntas para pedir algo del menú, ordenando la aquamarin una ensalada y la peli rosa una sándwich. Se dirigieron a las mesas tomando Miku asiento con el inocente pensamiento de que su acompañante se sentaría frente a ella, pero en su lugar Luka de forma natural y calmada camino hasta sentarse junto a Miku con una sonrisa.

-buen provecho-dijo con simpleza y comenzó a degustar su comida.

-eh, si, buen provecho….-la chica de coletas comenzó a comer algo nerviosa pero en algún momento se distrajo mirando de reojo a la pelirosa junto ella, realmente era una mujer muy bella…-"¿Qué estoy pensando?"- se preguntó, atrapada en sus observaciones.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca, se daba cuenta que Luka tenía la piel blanca sin imperfecciones, unos hermosos ojos expresivos y el cabello muy, muy largo. Miku se preguntó ¿qué tan largo se vería el cabello de Luka suelto? ya que la peli rosa siempre lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, dejando ver los pircing en sus orejas, los cuales fueron lo siguiente en captar la atención de la mirada aqua. 3 adornos, un pequeño diamante rosa, una esferita color plata y otra color negro consecutivas cubrían la parte exterior de la oreja intrigando la atención de la chica de coletas quien hacía rato había sido descubierta por la mayor, quien solo se embelesaba al sentir el interés de su compañera de desayuno.

-¿quieres saber que significan?- Luka señaló su oreja y Miku enrojeció una vez más al verse sorprendida mirando tan fijamente a la Megurine.

-esto… yo… lo siento, no quería quedarme mirando, solo me dio curiosidad y… y…bueno- torpemente intentó excusarse y sintiéndose como una idiota, bajó la vista, entonces escuchó una risita producto de la voz de Luka.

-no te preocupes, en realidad son para que la gente los mire, sino no tendría sentido-Miku aún con el rojo en la cara levantó la vista recibiendo la sonrisa de Luka- entonces ¿quieres saber que significan?- la chica respondió con un asentimiento lo que provocó más risas en Luka-es una historia graciosa, cuando tenía 19 me hice este-sujetó la esfera de color negro de su oreja derecha entre su índice y pulgar-porque mi pareja de ese entonces me dijo que era un símbolo que representaba el tipo de relación que teníamos, pero cuando realmente me informe me enteré que hacía a tiempo que los pircigns no se les daba ese significado ella solo quería que me lo hiciera y no pudo pensar en una mejor excusa. -Miku sintió una ligera molestia en su interior, Luka había dicho "ella" eso quería decir que Luka había estado con mujeres desde ese entonces…

-"no… es justo. Yo no he estado con nadie nunca y ella…con otras"- cayó en cuenta de que estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de celos, la idea de Luka con otras mujeres en definitiva le irritaba-si es así ¿porque te hiciste los otros?- dijo intentando no sonar enojada-" ¿no será que se abrió uno por cada novia o sí?"- la imagen le cayó como una avalancha encima.

- a eso iba, estos me lo hice por mi madre, cuando resolvimos una discusión cuando tenía 23 y estos por mi hermano cuando compramos un departamento para los dos el año pasado -señaló primero las esferillas plateadas y luego los pequeños diamantas rosados- y este me lo hice a comienzo de año es algo así como para un deseo o quizás una meta-volteó la cabeza mostrándole su oreja izquierda y sosteniendo un pequeño diamante color turquesa el cual la aquamarin no había notado, ella supuso que en ambas orejas tendría las esferillas negras causadas por la exnovia, pero no, el pequeño diamante del color de sus ojos brilla frente a ella reflectando un poco la luz.

- ¿puedo saber que deseo pediste?-se aventuró a preguntar y una mirada que decía que Luka esperaba la pregunta apareció.

-que curiosa… Mmm… sabes es un se-cre-to… -dijo marcado las silabas con un gesto burlón.

-oh Luka, no es justo- ambas rieron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, era tan agradable, una interacción natural entre ellas surgía siempre por pura inercia y creaba una atmósfera relajada la cual ellas ansiaban disfrutar.

-ok, ok ¿qué tal esto? por lo que veo ya se acaba mi hora de comer-dijo la oji mar fijándose en el reloj de su muñeca- ¿cuándo es tu día libre?- preguntó.

-el próximo sábado-respondió rememorando sus horarios.

-perfecto, salgamos ese día y si me convences te diré mi deseo.-Luka colocó un dedo sobre sus labios de manera juguetona.

- "¡ella está pidiéndome una cita, una formal!"- pensaba la peli aqua emocionada. - ¿Qué dices?- preguntó directamente la peli rosa.

-¡claro que saldré contigo!-dijo dejando escapar un poco la emoción contenida.

- excelente. -luka volvió a mirar el reloj y se dió cuenta que debería regresar si quería terminar entes de la tarde, ella y la ojiaqua hablando tranquilamente volvieron al ascensor presionando cada una el piso al que se dirían, y cuando las puertas se abrieron en el de Miku y esta hizo ademán de bajarse, Luka le habló.

- Miku, nos vemos el fin de semana. - la chica sintió como la peli rosa se inclinaba en esa despedida hecha por un beso en la mejilla, pero en el momento en que se estiró para corresponder al gesto sintió como su barbilla era halada a un lado provocando que su boca y la de Luka chocaran uniendo sus labios. Tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que sucedía, sintió la calidez de los labios de su compañera atraerla devuelta al interior del ascensor, olvidando que se suponía que allí debía bajarse. Luka con el acelerado palpitar de su corazón que hacia rezumbar sus oídos, había realizado aquella acción por puro impulso, la Hatsune era simplemente demasiado atrayente como para dejarla ir sin una marca, una prueba de que le correspondía seriamente y la positiva respuesta en los movimientos de la menor le supo a dulce, dulce miel, las manos de Miku se posaron en los hombros de Luka, en busca de un punto de apoyo para prolongar el acto, pero para su disgusto el ascensor que mientras ellas estaban distraídas, había comenzado moverse nuevamente, ahora abría sus puertas donde la peli rosa debía bajar.

-nos vemos, Miku.- dijo Luka al notar que las puertas se abrían deshaciendo la unión de sus labios, con esa inconfundible sonrisa llena esta vez no solo de coquetería, sino de una brillante emoción que centellaba con fuerza.

-ah… nos vemos Luka. – respondió la chica de coletas al momento que las dos se separaron, quedando ella sola en el ascensor devuelta al trabajo- "yo… enserio quería… más"-suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior y recostándose en una de las paredes del ascensor –"¡Dios, voy a conquistarte Luka Megurine y juro que te hare besarme como es debido!"-proclamó para sus adentros.

Paralelamente en la segunda sala de mezclas del ala oeste de la campañia, Kaito se encontraba dubitativo.

-"quiero preguntarle, no… no debo preguntarle, pero ¿y si le pregunto…?"- miraba a su sonidista tan fijamente que el hombre de pelo morado pensaba que lo atravesaba con rayos "X".

-Shion, si quieres algo solo dilo, me estresa tu mirada siguiéndome por todos lados- decía pausadamente Gakupo sentado junto a Kaito frente a la consola de ajustes, desde temprano en esa mañana sentía a Kaito observarle sin parar, el chico peli azul obviamente quería decir algo pero como era costumbre se contenía en decírselo por puras ganas de molestar, creía el de ojos violáceos.

-… eh… bueno, Kamui, en realidad no es nada importante solo…no, olvídalo-se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse, pero una mano tomó su muñeca con fuerza.

-Shion, escucha. No me interesa que tengas en la cabeza, pero no puedes simplemente dejar el trabajo de lado y largarte-el apretón disminuyó su dureza.

-lo siento. -el ojiazul se sentó de nuevo lo más derecho que pudo-continuemos con esto.-dijo sin mirar a Gakupo quien le tomo la cara y le hizo mirarlo.

-niño, hablo enserio. O me dices que es lo que hace horas te mueres por escupir o te concentras de verdad. -la advertencia le causo un escalofrió en la piel a Kaito.

-te lo dire… esta noche…-apartó la mirada, soltándose de su agarre-"soy un cobarde"-pensó al verse incapaz de decir que quería directamente.

-bien-fue la única respuesta del peli morado. Siempre era así, Gakupo era solo suyo en cama, él jamás era amable o cariñoso, ni siquiera amigable, en el trabajo no eran nada, solo dos perfectos desconocidos en una habitación ajustando acordes, pistas y tonos de música, una gigantesca pared los separaba. Las primeras veces Kaito creyó que sería como cuando se acostaba con gente para no gastar dinero pero cada vez fue, más y más difícil, cada vez Kaito sentía un vació mayor en su interior.

_-"¿Qué somos?"-_ le había preguntado una vez a Gakupo.

_-"nada, niño. Y nunca seremos otra cosa."_ - esas palabras fueron una puñalada al pecho.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Gakupo para él, era más que un compañero sexual, él lo sentía, podía ver el dolor que descargaba cuándo se sentían el uno al otro, algo lo había lastimado, tanto que ahora el lastimaba y apartaba a los demás de la misma forma. El hombre frio, que aparecía para tomarlo, hacerle sentir aquel placer y luego vertía agua helada sobre la llama en su interior, para después desaparecer como una cruel venganza a su invisible enemigo del pasado era solo el producto de aquella experiencia que sabía que el oji purpura ocultaba de él… y de todos.

_-"Kamui ¿Por qué eres así? déjame ver tu lado tierno debes en cuando"-_ había comentado en broma en otra ocasión.

_-"Shion, soy así porque he tenido una vida de mierda, no puedes pedirme que te muestre un lado que no tengo."-_ había contestado dejando a Kaito algo choqueado aquel día.

La noche anterior al hablar con Len se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, él quería todo de Gakupo, no solo el cuerpo, necesitaba el alma también. Quería acercarse, curarlo, sanarlo de lo que fuera que lo hubiese herido en el pasado.

-"¡puedo ser todo lo que necesitas, Gakupo!"- quería grítale, hacerle entender que él podía ayudarle a soportar la carga que desde fuera lucia tan tortuosamente pesada.

-bien, solo hay que regrabar la segunda estrofa para agregar los coros-leyó el peli morado en una lista que había hecho durante la revisión del audio-entra a la cabina-le ordenó en un tono neutro.

Obedeció entrando y colocándose los auriculares. La canción era Haihahaini, irónicamente una canción que se acoplaba a su estado de ánimo. Respiró y esperó la señal de Gakupo para empezar, adquiriendo la mentalidad que la canción conllevaba. Él adoraba interpretar a los personajes de sus canciones, si no hubiera sido cantante, quizás su destino hubiese sido estar frente a la cámara. Kaito siempre cantaba para el peli morado, intentaba trasmitirle algo de lo que sentía de esa forma, ya que Gakupo parecía admirar solo eso de él.

_-"estuviste perfecto Shion, será un gran single."-_ eran solo una de las palabras que junto a una sonrisa de orgullo similar a la de un padre que reconoce los logros de su hijo llegaban cuando el peli morado disfrutaba de un trabajo bien hecho.

-"cantare para ti. Por favor, entiende lo que quiero decir…"-necesitaba el sentimiento desgarrador para esta canción y sabia de donde vendría la inspiración…

Estaba sola, acostada en una cama con un blanco pijama en medio de la oscuridad. Se levantó, al colocar los pies en el suelo, sintió como se mojaban hasta los tobillos. La superficie cubierta de agua reflejaba su solitaria imagen. De pronto de ningún lugar, una silueta oscura con un pijama negro apareció frente ella y una voz familiar se escuchó en un eco…

-Rin, ven…-la silueta extendió su mano hacia ella y la voz de Len resonó en todo el lugar-Rin, abrázame…-volvió a llamarla y como hipnotizada se levantó caminando hacia la silueta que tenía la voz de su hermano.

-Len ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la rubia cuando se halló abrazada entre los brazos de la oscura silueta que tomó la forma de su hermano.

-Rin, te amo…-susurró en su oído para luego besarla en el cuello.

- Len… ¿qué haces?-se removió en el abrazo sin entender que le sucedía a Len.

-quiero que te me entregues- buscó su boca de forma posesiva plantándole un beso, profundo, dominante, diferente, por completo diferente a como había sentido sus labios antes.

-Len… espera…-dijo sin aliento cuando logró zafarse del beso. Intentó mirarlo al rostro y… no era Len, unos ojos felinos color ámbar la observaron con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre de pies a cabeza.

-Rin, acéptame…-era Neru, quien la abraza y en un gesto brusco se vio apresada contra la cama-volverás a mi Rin…siempre…serás mía- dijo volviendo a capturar su boca.

-"¡no! ¡Por favor!"- intentó gritar y pelear pero su cuerpo no respondía, su voz no salía. Neru movió sus manos por encima del pijama blanco -"alguien… por favor… ayúdenme…"-lloró impotente mientras Neru exigía que correspondiera a su beso….

- ¡Rin!- abrió los ojos y primero se aterró ante la vista de un cabello rubio, pero después se encontró con unos ojos azules llenos de preocupación, notó que estaba en el cuarto de Len la luz de la mañana iluminaban la habitación y los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, la conversación de Len y Kaito, la confesión y el beso… ambos se habían quedado dormidos la noche anterior tomados de la mano.

-Len, Lenny, hermano.- tembló abrazándolo dejando que las lágrimas de miedo cayeran por sus mejillas, el miedo le trancaba la garganta, ese sueño había sido tan perturbadoramente real.

-Rinny, calma… estoy aquí, fue una pesadilla. Lo que sea que soñaras no es real, no es real…- repetía una y otra vez acariciando su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Con todas las parejas en escena la trama se pone en marcha, las cosas que pasan de aquí en adelante estarán muy interesantes.<p>

y bueno aquí tendremos desde ahora la sección de **respuestas y agradecimientos**:

Kimi no Kisu: gracias por tu ultimo comentario, realmente me alegra que te guste mi narrativa, cuando empece no creí que a alguien le gustaría mi historia (como no tiene colegiales o algo sumamente elaborado jeje).

Dianis Mar: siempre me río con tus comentarios o me pregunto si tienes poderes por que adivinas mas o menos por donde va a seguir la historia jaja gracias por comentar.

Cathy-Chan: gracias por comentar (tenia ganas de responderte a hace tiempo), ya lo dije, no pensé que esto le fuera a gustar a nadie, pero tus comentarios fueron de los primeros en inspirarme a seguir.

y bueno se que hay un par de personas mas siempre han estado comentando y les agradezco (no saben cuanto) si tienen preguntas, criticas o piensan que saben para donde va la historia díganme... Zei-san se despide, hasta el aproximo jueves (quizás jejeje).


End file.
